


[SS]半世来生

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [2]
Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 暂停更新, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 圣斗士原创女主同人，男主撒加，《随行》下一部，本该是全员转生至BLOOD+世界的混合同人，但因为坑了所以BLOOD+角色基本没有出场。黑历史，玛丽苏，渣文笔。原发晋江，未完不续，墙外存档。
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Original Female Character(s), 撒加/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

若要相爱，就在今生。

来世我还是我，你却不是你，徒增伤悲罢了。

听到有声音在耳边响起的时候，我以为我还活着。

但在睁开眼的那一瞬间我就知道我只对了一半，后来我看清楚是吊灯的光亮比阳光还要刺眼，而我模模糊糊的只能看到一张倒着的怪异大脸。

曾经不知道在那本书上看到过，婴儿由于视力发育不完全看东西都是倒着的，我转开视线在四周看了一圈，由于没办法准确地估算距离，只知道在左手边不远处有一男一女的倒影看的我头晕。

“妈妈，她醒了。”

右手边凑在我脑袋前的大脸的主人对着那边的女人喊了起来，我伸手抓了抓耳朵，好吵。

“可怜的孩子，希望她没有被吓到。不过亲爱的，我们拿这孩子怎么办？”

女人似乎是在对身边的男人问话，我觉得有些奇怪，只是婴儿有限的脑容量并不足以支持我做太复杂的思考，我只好继续听下去。

好在他们说的都是希腊语，终归觉得亲切。

“这样吧，贝莉尔，等到了市里我们去问问，如果有人家丢失了小孩警察局应该会有记录的。”

“安德鲁，有哪个父母会连自己刚出生的孩子都看不好？利伊到了会走路的时候我还是不放心他离开我的视线！”

那位叫做贝莉尔的女性有些激动地探身向我，在她绿宝石般的眸子里我看到了自己幼小苍白的身体，裹在白色的襁褓里几乎没有分别，果然很可怜。

“而且你看这些东西！这孩子一定是被遗弃的！太可怜了！”

她纤细的大手掌抚过我的耳边带着温润的触感，离开的时候手上多了一张蓝色的纸片。接着她抬起我的左手，我才发现手臂上缠着一条闪着银色和蓝色光芒的绳子，两个精致的吊坠被我握在手心里。

互相缠绕的细腻橄榄枝条中缀着通透的水晶，一颗是红色的，一颗是蓝色的，精致的底座上各刻着一串希腊字母。

它们相依在一起，静静地躺在我稚嫩的手掌中。

在她想要取下它们的时候我下意识地挥开了手，贝莉尔愣了一下，带着歉意的笑容小心翼翼地将我的手放进身上毯子一样的东西里。

我握紧拳头，感受着手心中微凉的触感，忍不住模糊了双眼。

“妈妈，她哭了。”

“天哪，对不起露西比小宝贝，我不该没经过你的同意就动它的，快别哭了。”

贝莉尔手忙脚乱地擦着我的脸给我道歉，我想说没关系那不是你的错，结果一张口却是连我自己都没想到的嚎啕哭声。

我终于哭出来了，在他和我都死去之后。


	2. Chapter 2

今天早上又是被利伊这个活泼过头的孩子吵醒的，他拿着一个奶瓶站在缠绕着常青藤和红白玫瑰的婴儿床边，笑得简直蠢到了极点。

“露、西、比——吃奶奶咯——”

我默默地看了他终于正过来的小脸蛋许久，慢慢将短短的小腿挪出了小毛毯，对着他靠在床沿上的小肚皮，踹。

“啊呜！露西比又欺负哥哥！呜哇——”

他坐到了地上作势要哭，我翻了个身抓起胸前长长的坠子闭上眼睛睡觉。

谁是哥哥？我没你这种哥哥少攀亲。

来到尼克拉泽斯家已经快两个月了，当初安德鲁和贝莉尔在战神山附近发现了我，附带着一张只写了名字的卡片和缠在我手上的挂坠再无他物。

两人在战神山附近的居民区和雅典市里的警察局询问了很久也没有找到我的家人，于是心地善良的贝莉尔和安德鲁轻松通过了小利伊的同意决定收养我。

顶着个啤酒肚一天到晚笑呵呵的安德鲁在办理手续的时候，很严肃地说名字是父母的祝福不应该随便更改，只是在后面缀上了尼克拉泽斯家姓，这是个在希腊很常见的姓氏，最后我的档案上这样显示着：露西比·尼克拉泽斯。

这是爱琴海一个普通小岛上的一个普通家庭，经营着一家不大不小的家庭餐厅，主厨是有着一双像她的名字一样美丽的绿色眼睛的贝莉尔，笑起来的时候可爱得就像个天使，邻居和常客们喜欢称呼她为“厨房里的辛西娅”，我最喜欢她做的PITA，那是我长出一口好牙后的最爱。

安德鲁则是岛上唯一一个图书馆的馆长，年轻时据说是个极富地中海浪漫情怀的大帅哥，人到中年终究抵不过岁月的烂画笔长成了一个圆圆的可爱大叔，跳左巴舞，也就是希腊传统舞蹈萨塔奇的水平可以上国家剧院。他最喜欢的事情是在晚饭后品一小杯白葡萄酒然后拉着一家人跳舞，有的时候家庭舞会变成了群众舞蹈，邻居们特别喜欢和安德鲁一起跳舞，希腊人热情奔放的民族特性在他身上展露无遗。

最后是尼克拉泽斯家的小调皮利伊·尼克拉泽斯，众人一致认定的乖巧小孩，小帅哥，小绅士，在小他四岁的我面前却是个无赖大白痴。非常非常喜欢香蕉，最喜欢的颜色也是香蕉的金黄色，理想据说是成为世界香蕉之王。坚持让我学会“哥哥”一词更甚于“妈妈”和“爸爸”。

而我，一个本该死去的人，一个已经死去却又重生的二十岁伪婴儿，怀揣着无法忘怀的前世，在这里开始了今生。

利伊夸张的哭声立刻引来了凯瑟琳，这是隔壁开家庭旅馆的莫斯库里家刚上高中的小女儿。

现在正是放暑假的时候，凯瑟琳被贝莉尔和安德鲁请来照顾我和利伊两个生活完全不能自理的小孩，她小小年纪却是个很有气势的女孩子，据说小时候是我们这个区的孩子头头，居然会屈尊来照顾两个小孩而且相当熟练，对此我很不能理解。

我记得以前加隆虽然很喜欢把我当玩具玩，但是很讨厌照顾我，每次撒加有事脱不开身把我交给他的时候，他都是一脸要死不活的表情，总让人产生一种欺负一下的欲望。

这个凯瑟琳的性子有点像加隆和艾俄洛斯的综合，导致我对她很有好感，现下对着她小麦色的美丽脸庞挥了挥手。

忘不了过去，但也不能拒绝未来。他们或许就像我这样在世界的某个角落，我一定要活得好好得直到和他们重逢的那天。

凯瑟琳进到屋子里先对我灿烂地笑了一下，然后一把拉起了还坐在地上吸鼻涕的利伊，拍了拍他身上并不存在的灰尘。

“利伊你这个小淘气小调皮，吓坏妹妹了怎么办？”

凯瑟琳叉着细腰一手戳上利伊的额头，这姑娘的发育可比我十六岁时好得多了。

“你的家庭作业呢？拿来我看看。”

利伊瘪瘪嘴，把手里的奶瓶塞到了自己的嘴里。

无论是以前还是现在我都不喜欢用奶瓶，也不喜欢婴儿奶粉，贝莉尔和撒加一样很快就琢磨出我喜欢面糊糊酸奶之类的东西，毕竟是真正的为人母的人，天天没事就拿个小碗小勺子喂我，安德鲁在家的时候也会这么做。

实际上喜欢牛奶的是利伊自己，香蕉味的牛奶绝对是他在这世界上最喜欢的东西，连那个黄色的奶瓶都是利伊的宝贝。

不过这点微妙的真相显然是刚接手重任的凯瑟琳没来得及了解的，她看到利伊居然叼着奶嘴有滋有味地吮吸起来，生气地瞪大了眼睛：“嘿！你这坏小子，居然和小Baby抢奶喝！”

利伊抬起头喝光了最后一滴香蕉牛奶，擦擦嘴，说：“我也是Baby，只不过大了一点而已。露西比要喝酸奶酪的，而且作业我做完了。”

“哦……啊！天哪！”凯瑟琳听完利伊的话突然跑了出去，转眼我就只听到她的声音回响在走廊里。

“我忘了贝莉尔阿姨的特别提醒了！露西比亲爱的，姐姐马上给你弄吃的！千万不要哭哦！”

我偏头和利伊对视了一眼，心里叹了口气。

贝莉尔，你真的要让这位冒失的善良姑娘来照顾我们吗？

为什么总有一种朝不保夕的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

好在凯瑟琳很快就熟悉了我和利伊的各种古怪生活习惯，凭借着当年孩子王的交际能力迅速和我们打成了一片。

准确的说，和她混到一起去的只有利伊一个，而我由于思维习惯还是二十多岁的成年人，大脑却还是婴儿的容量，每天都在超负荷运转，醒着的时间并不多，除了吃就是睡。

渐渐的凯瑟琳的感觉已经离我最初用来情感转移的错觉差太多了，我看着她也再不会下意识地想起加隆那张大大咧咧看起来很可恶的笑脸。

这个人不再是一个替代，而是活生生一个有血有肉的人进驻了我的记忆里。

无所事事的时间总是过得很快的，小孩子的成长本来就像是吹气球，转眼就又到我能跑能跳的时候，利伊这小子都上小学二年级了。

凯瑟琳一年前就不再在假期担任我们的保姆工作，据说她感情受伤一气之下考上大学去了意大利，说是要找个会唱好听的意大利情歌的大帅哥回来气死她前男友，顺便把我们家的左巴舞王子安德鲁比下去。

于是每天一大早利伊乖乖地背着书包去岛上的小学读书，依然无所事事的我被贝莉尔和安德鲁安排了做餐厅的吉祥物，专门负责把菜单递给客人们，然后奶声奶气地问一句：“请问您需要什么？”

这时候再苛刻的客人都会变得和蔼可亲。

居然让一个四岁的小孩出卖色相，你们真是太讨厌了！

“露西比亲爱的，帮我把菜单递给3号桌的客人好吗？”

在我默默地缩在角落看连环画版希腊神话的时候，贝莉尔柔柔的声音又传过来了。

“……好的，贝莉尔。”

无奈地合上书，我小跑到柜台边上，搬出一张小凳子，踩上去，踮起脚拿下菜单，不意外地听到身后一片细碎的“好可爱”的叫声。

这种细节都要安排，贝莉尔，说你纯洁天真善良可爱绝对是因为我被酸奶糊了眼了！

迈着小短腿跑到三号桌边，好在这身体一开始总是长得非常好，骨头虽然没长开，但绝对够坚固。

「是位可爱的小淑女呢。」

正在我努力从脸上挤出可爱笑容的时候，头顶上一个非常非常好听的英文砸了下来，我抬起头作出一脸茫然状。

希腊人虽然以英文为第二语言，但是并不代表一个年仅两岁，连母语都不一定能说清楚的孩子能够听懂，当初圣域那些个外来的孩子学希腊语的时候相当艰辛，英语却不做要求，可见圣域确实脱离现实世界很远。

「啊，听不懂英语吗？真糟糕，我不会说希腊语呢哥哥。」

「没关系，我来吧。」

那个好听的声音又落了下来，回答他的是一个相当优雅的浑厚男声。

我回神抬起头，首先看到一个有着一头金色的柔软短发的英俊青年，穿着纯白色的休闲西装，搭配了一条紫色的领带，眼角微微下垂说不出的温和优雅。

他低头对着我一脸歉意地笑着，我又转过头，坐在他对面的是一个有着络腮胡的俊朗大叔，一身咖啡色的古典西装，头发很整齐地梳在脑后，居然戴着白手套……穿成这样来爱琴海的小岛上旅游，我非常想问问他真的不热吗？

只是这两个人身上若有若无地散发出一种令人不安的气息，我眨眨眼，举起菜单用希腊语问道：“请问需要什么？”

那位大叔笑着接过我手中的菜单，并不回答，而是用字正腔圆的希腊语问我：“可爱的女士，这上面的希腊文是你写的吗？”

“不，是安德鲁。”我顿了一下，想想加了一句：“我爸爸。”

“是吗，写得真漂亮，可惜我们看不懂呀怎么办？”

我低头翻了个白眼，抬头说：“我叫贝莉尔……妈妈来好吗？”

“不，麻烦女主人可就太过意不去了，小淑女有什么好的推荐吗？”

我歪头想了想，说：“那就Pita吧，贝莉尔的Pita绝对是地中海最棒的！”

大叔点点头，拿起笔在菜单上勾了几下，我看到他勾了两份克里特菜和一些别的小点心。

接过还回来的菜单的时候我忍不住做了一个鬼脸，大叔哈哈笑着说：“真是个聪明的小姑娘。”拍了拍我的脑袋，然后从兜里抽了一张绿色的德拉克马给我，出手真是大方。

“谢谢。请稍等。”

我抓着那张500德拉克马摸摸头，大大地笑了一下跑掉。

在他的手掌落下来的一瞬间我全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，连那话都是话里有话的样子。这个人绝对不是普通人，等下送餐还是我来好了，希望这两个人吃完赶紧走，不能让我们家平凡的普通人们和这种人接触。

晚上餐厅的营业结束，一家人坐在餐桌上吃晚饭，利伊手舞足蹈地说着学校哪个小孩又认他做大哥云云，我觉得这孩子迟早走歪路。

安德鲁很快就吃完了坐在那里端着一小杯白葡萄酒浅酌，等着我们这些人吃完和他跳餐后消食舞蹈。

贝莉尔吃到一半突然问我下午为什么要抢着端盘子差点翻到客人身上，我说我觉得自己太弱小了需要锻炼。

那个叫安谢尔的中年大叔在看到Pita的时候直接递给了索罗门，就是那个很帅的金发青年。

比起克里特菜系，Pita的随意性更强，索罗门吃着口袋一样的Pita时的养子有些滑稽，看起来和他做工精致的西装以及优雅的姿态很不协调。我当场就毫不客气地笑了出来，令人惊讶的是索罗门居然不好意思了一下，我对他的厌恶突然就烟消云散。

长着一张好面皮就是有好处，等到他们离开的时候我想索罗门其实是个不错的好青年。

他们离开餐厅后直接被贝莉尔引到了隔壁，凯瑟琳家的旅馆和我们家的餐厅是联合营业，他们的房子比我们的大得多，而且卧房那一侧全部面对着爱琴海，非常招游客的喜欢。

不过在我看来贝莉尔只是把麻烦从左手移到了右手而已，毕竟我们小岛的建筑风格就是房子连房子。

最后我想或许是我太敏感了也难说，直到这两个风格迥异的异姓兄弟离开小岛为止，都表现得和普通的游客没什么区别。

末了他们还很热情地邀请我去伦敦玩，当然被我坚定地拒绝。

估摸着我们都不大可能再产生什么交集，过了没多久，这件事情就被我忘到了脑后。


	4. Chapter 4

到了十二月份，地中海旅游已经是淡季，我们家餐厅的生意也渐渐清闲了下来，于是一家人又商量着去哪里散散心再回来过圣诞，我思考了几天，还是问能不能去雅典。

无论如何也想去确认一下，这个世界是不是还有他们的存在，有时候这种念头几乎让我陷入疯狂，甚至无法分清回忆和现实。

贝莉尔和安德鲁听到我的提议时有些犹豫，大概是担心我还是念念不忘“抛弃”了自己的父母。

他们在我懂事的时候就告诉我真相，只不过我却没有告诉他们我本来就是没有亲生父母的，无论前世还是今生。

在明里暗里多次表示我真的只是想去雅典看看之后，作为一家之主的安德鲁大手一挥就定了开往雅典的船票。

“去看看也好，我们露西比总不能一辈子都不去雅典吧。不亲眼看看卫城简直妄为希腊人！”

行前的晚上我再次失眠了。

房间里原有的婴儿床在我会走路的时候就撤换成一张小小的儿童床，在利伊的对面，一抬头就能看见爱琴海的地方。

这天晚上月亮特别漂亮，隔壁床的利伊打着可爱的小呼噜，夸张地翻了个身。

我跳下床把他掉了一半到地上的被子拉好，看着利伊安静的粉嫩小脸蛋默默地笑了出来。

伸出手指戳了一把利伊的脸蛋，指尖碰触的地方陷下一个可爱的小窝，又戳了一下，利伊用手抓了抓脸颊。

“香蕉……超人，快冲！”

“……”

听到利伊的梦话我几乎憋笑到内伤，孩子，你对成为香蕉超人拯救水果世界到底有多大的执念啊。

收回手不再逗这个有着可爱梦想的小男孩，我光脚蹭着软软的地毯走到窗户边，踮起脚轻轻打开格子窗。

窗外的爱琴海在黑夜中荡漾出静谧的波纹，深蓝天幕上的奥利安依然不懈地追寻着他的月光女神。

我将坠子从厚厚的睡衣中掏出来，水晶和黄金的橄榄枝在月光下泛出柔和的光彩，红色的那颗在基座上刻着“露西比”，蓝色的那颗刻着“撒加”。

那是有一次心血来潮让撒加在工作之余给我刻的，他用雕刻小刀的水平一点都不好，好几次都割到自己的手指，却还是坚持刻完它们，质朴却溢满了幸福。

记得穆小时候和我们说过中国有一种“结发夫妻”的说法，后来我就拔了撒加的头发和自己的缠在一起编成两条细细的绳子，串着红色吊坠的那颗戴在他的脖子上，而蓝色的那颗则是我戴着。

在别人看来这是让人酸掉大牙的浪漫，只是我没想到他走之前居然会把它给我，孑然一身地离开。

每每想到这些过往，心里却是很酸，酸到发苦发疼。

身后的门外传来细细的脚步声，我回头的时候贝莉尔正小心翼翼地打开门，每天晚上来查看我们是贝莉尔的习惯。

她看到我站在窗口愣了一下，立刻抓起床上的被子裹住我。

“亲爱的，别哭。”

我感觉到贝莉尔柔软的嘴唇落在我的眼角，我抬手抹了一下，才发现脸上湿漉漉的全都是眼泪。

“我没哭，贝莉尔，外面风太大了而已。”

贝莉尔没有听到我小小声的辩解，只是关掉窗户拿纸巾擦干净我的脸，然后轻轻地在我的额头印下一个吻。

记忆产生了某种重叠，以前撒加经常会在我睡着时亲吻我的额头，据说这样代表着珍视。

“露西比，别伤心，你还有我们。我们都是你的未来。”

贝莉尔先前的担忧显然还没有消除，我却在听到这句话的时候，第一次认真地去看这个名义上的母亲。

她美丽的绿宝石般的眼眸在月光下闪烁着比月神还要美丽的光芒，映出了我红色的双目，她的温柔对着我的冷漠。

这是不对的，我闭起了眼。

“辛西娅……妈妈……”

谢谢，还有对不起。

从未叫过这个词语，我的发音有些生涩，贝莉尔脸上的担忧却一扫而空，非常高兴地揉揉我的头发，把我拥进怀里。她的怀抱有着奶酪和迷迭香的香气，让人舒心无比。

“‘厨房里的辛西娅’可不是妈妈的名字。好了，赶快去睡觉，别着凉了，不然圣诞你就没礼物了。”

“嗯……我要荷马史诗的精装版，让安德鲁从图书馆顺一套给我吧。”

“坏丫头，圣诞还没到呢！快点去睡！”

“哦。”

第二天一家人起了个大早，冬季卫城的开放时间直到下午两点半，有些短。

利伊一醒来就爬到我床上抱着我说梦见香蕉超人被猴子怪追杀好可怕。

我踹了他一脚，爬出被窝自己穿衣服。

“什么嘛露西比，我说的是真的啦，那只猴子怪还在香蕉超人的脸上打了个洞呢！”

“疼吗？”我边穿衣服边问。

“那倒不会，最后那只猴子怪被香蕉超人打跑了，嘿嘿厉害吧。”

我把脑袋从复杂的连衣裙里伸出来，扣好扣子，然后非常严肃地盯着利伊好一会儿。

同样是八岁的孩子，普通人和圣斗士居然有这么大的差别，真是幸福。

“干嘛？”

“利伊，”我走上前按住他的肩膀，“到雅典的时候找个盲人先知给你解梦吧。这一定是诸神托付给你的伟大使命！”

“真、真的？”

“没错！”


	5. Chapter 5

在我的印象里，雅典一直是个古老深厚的城市，有着浓郁的历史气息却又不会落在时代的脚跟后头。

雨中的雅典少了现代化的气息，远处朦胧可见的卫城千年如一日地矗立在山丘之上，见证着一个文明的历史兴衰。

我对于雅典这个城市并不熟悉，圣域是一个依傍着雅典但又独立于雅典的地方，她是神的领域，非凡人所能企及，所以她自我封闭，拒绝着前进的脚步。可能正因为如此，连带着圣域周边的一些村镇也脱离了时代许久。

隔着一座山，两边是相差了千年的光景。

眼前我所看到的这个雅典要更为繁华和现代，好在冬季多雨不大适合旅游和度蜜月，港口的客流量少了许多，一些旅馆安排在港口招揽客人的人员看到我们小小的手包和一口标准的希腊语就失望地退了回去。我们拦了辆出租车直奔卫城，看天气待会儿雨可能要下大。

“妈妈，雅典哪里有先知？”

车子才开出没多久，利伊就又开始纠结早上的事情了。

“亲爱的，你说什么？”

“先知，眼睛瞎了弹着七弦琴会预演未来的老头子，在哪里可以找到？”

贝莉尔奇怪地看了利伊一眼，又转头看向我：“露西比？”

我眨眨眼，一脸无辜地回看她，她立马把头转回去对着前面副驾驶座上的安德鲁说：“安德鲁，我不是让你别带露西比去图书馆的吗？她现在该看的是启蒙读物而不是神话传说。”

“亲爱的，那个……咳……露西比，谁说先知都是瞎眼老头子的？”

“荷马啊。”

“我的孩子，那一定是你没有认真看书，先知还有美丽的少女和骁勇的战士呢。”

“嘿，安德鲁，你在说什么呢！”

贝莉尔狠狠拍了一下在安德鲁的肩膀上，我看到安德鲁偷偷对着我眨了一下眼睛。

“安德鲁，事实上，现在美丽的少女都去和骁勇的战士谈恋爱了，只剩下瞎眼的老爷爷接受神祇的教导了。我才没有不认真看书。”

“所以说，妈妈爸爸，雅典到底哪里有先知？”

眼看着贝莉尔又要瞪人了，利伊这时候把话题又绕了回去，我默默地转开头，只当贝莉尔照在我侧脸上的视线是空气。

接着利伊不耐烦地又问了一遍，前头的司机像是被他逗乐一般笑呵呵地回答他：“小男孩，现在希腊的国教可是东正教，先知可不如神父吃香了。不过如果你想找瞎了眼弹七弦琴的老头子的话，卫城倒是有一个。”然后他“哼哼”了两声对安德鲁和贝莉尔说：“这个时代哪里还有先知！我看他不是骗子就是疯子！你们见到他的时候可得小心点，胡言乱语教坏小孩子了可不好。”

利伊的童声童语告一段落，一路上安德鲁和名叫莫泽斯的司机就左巴舞、葡萄酒等方面展开了热烈的讨论。

短短一段路，这位可爱热情的图书馆馆长和另一位可爱热情的出租车司机，俨然就成了一对好兄弟，人格魅力这东西真神奇。

到达卫城后，莫泽斯好心地提醒我们最好先去参观卫城，然后再去找那个“先知”。

“他每天这个时候都待在剧场那里弹弹唱唱的，也不知道为什么工作人员不把他赶走。”

在我们表示了感谢后，莫泽斯挥挥手说准备离开的时候可以CALL他，如果他没客人就来送我们回码头。

望着车尾巴消失在濛濛的雨幕中，我仰头很崇拜地看了安德鲁一眼，利伊看了看出租车消失的方向对安德鲁说：“爸爸，你好像很喜欢那个司机叔叔。”

“没错，爸爸和他可投缘了！有机会一定要邀请他来我们家做客。”

“安德鲁，贝莉尔要吃醋了。”

“露西比，以后去图书馆不要看乱七八糟的书！”

拖延了一小会儿，我们登上了卫城。

整座卫城最著名最吸引人注意的就是那座从伯里克利时期起，历经漫长岁月与无数战火的洗礼，修修补补数次最后还是被炸得只剩残垣断壁的帕特农神庙，留存着只能靠大理石柱支撑起来的外壳，诉说着历史的辉煌和伤痛。

由于冬天又是下着雨，周围的游客并不多，散落在神庙边的巨大大理石柱残骸让我有一种回到了圣域的错觉。

圣域的女神殿和眼前的帕特农神庙很像，那个时代的神庙建筑风格基本大同小异，也许女神殿是圣域存在之初雅典娜女神参照着帕特农神庙的样子建的，当然，更有可能的是帕特农神庙的建造参照了女神殿，毕竟据说圣战开始于神话时代，而帕特农神庙已经是希腊化时代的事了。

早就来过卫城，并且连求婚都是在卫城隐秘进行的安德鲁和贝莉尔安静地站在一边等我参观完神庙外观，然后拉下正努力攀上一截石柱的利伊，我们一起走向神庙内部。

庙顶早已坍塌，雅典政府多次修缮不成，最后只能做了一些基本的固定维护措施，防止神庙毁坏得更严重，所以放眼望去，一些钢架之类的东西混着古老精致的神庙墙壁有些刺眼。

神殿中当初璀璨精致的黄金雅典娜像早已不知流落何处，战争促进人类的发展，对于历史却造成了无法估计不可回复的伤害。

我抬头看着石壁上精致的浮雕，神话时代的喜怒哀乐正在上面静默地演绎。

一只大手抚上我的头顶，安德鲁温和的声音传下来：“我们的家乡……孩子，记住这些景象，这是历史千疮百孔的身躯上令人悲伤的一道伤疤。”

“嗯。”


	6. Chapter 6

一个世纪前，尼采说：神死了。

如果我没有因为轮回的效应而弄坏了脑袋的话，那么在我的记忆里，圣域确实是位于卫城附近的山头后面。

圣域，包括附近作为补给和给予庇护的村镇，以及直到雅典的山区在内，一整片广阔的区域都被置于雅典娜的神力凝结成的结界之下，保护圣域不被敌人入侵并且避免外人的误闯。

当年城户光政居然在卫城旅游着突然出现在圣域，见到临终的艾俄洛斯并被托孤，不得不说确实是命运的一种安排，雅典娜的力量引导了他，由此保护了城户纱织整整十三年，让她得以切身感受人类世界，由衷地从人类的立场出发与其他意图侵略人间的势力作战。

而我，虽然从小被前教皇史昂带回圣域，和黄金圣斗士们一起长大，但是我一直都没有接受过战斗训练，也没有觉醒小宇宙，就能力上来说和圣域的普通杂兵没有太大区别。直到十二宫之战的时候才突然爆发了某种奇怪的力量，像是加速了肉体的衰亡，从那力量觉醒后不到一年，在一次没有先兆的日全食中，我在病床上结束了二十年的生命。

现在看来我的力量并没有随着我的转世而来。

对着圣域本来存在的方向，我闭上眼尽最大的努力去感受那记忆中特殊而神圣的气息，但传进耳朵鼻子里的只有雨的声音雨的味道和雨中利伊傻乎乎的大叫：

“妈妈！露西比睡过去了，她站着就睡着了！”

不得不睁开眼，瞪着身边高了我一个半头的利伊：“已经八岁的白痴利伊，你能不能像个小大人一样说一些装腔作势的正经话。”

“正经话？露西比，你不能在雨里头睡觉，这样会感冒，感冒就要生病，你就得打针吃药还不能吃妈妈做的Pita去爸爸的图书馆看书。”

“并且妈妈美丽的双眼还会为你流下担忧的泪水。”

安德鲁的声音不知道什么时候也冒了出来，我抬起头，他和贝莉尔正严肃地瞪着我，显然对于我招呼都不打一声跑掉的行为非常生气。

“知道了，爸爸，妈妈，我错了。”

我乖乖低头，这对父母都是心软的好心人，我知道他们不舍得骂我。

结果安德鲁突然搂住贝莉尔，手上抓的伞都歪到了一边，雨丝很快在他褐色的发丝上结出了一层毛绒绒的细小水珠。

“哦，天呐，妈妈，你听到了吗？！露西比叫我爸爸了！”

“亲爱的，伞要掉了！”贝莉尔抓住摇摇欲坠的大雨伞，另一只手在安德鲁湿湿的头发上抹了一把。安德鲁一脸的惊喜，看着那近乎于痴呆的傻笑，我终于确定利伊像爸爸比较多。

“露西比，你都还没有叫过我哥哥呢!”

我转头看了一眼抓着我的袖子一脸不甘的利伊，翻了个白眼。

必杀技随便用的话，还叫必杀技吗？

趁着安德鲁的兴奋劲儿，我仔细地又感觉了一次。

没有，还是没有，一丁点儿我熟悉的气息都不存在。

等到安德鲁平静下来，我不死心地问他：“安德鲁，那片山后面是什么？”

他伸长脖子看了看，从贝莉尔的手包里翻出雅典地图，研究了一会儿，然后说：“好像是高档住宅区，前几年开发的，怎么了？”

我难掩失望地“哦”了一声：“我还以为那里是神的居住地呢。”

“哈哈哈，怎么可能呢，小露西比，妈妈说的没错，我给你看太多神话故事了，适当的幻想有助于锻炼想象力，但是沉迷于幻想可就不好了。”

“我才没有。”

最后一次看向那里，我发现那个一直什么都感觉不到的地方只要睁大眼睛就能看到隐约可见的住房影子。

不是沉迷于幻想，我在内心默默地反驳安德鲁，只是无法放开过去罢了。

“好了孩子们，快到中午了，我们该去找利伊挂念的那位伟大先知了！接下来我们要打电话给可爱的莫泽斯兄弟，让他带我们去吃一顿热腾腾的丰盛大餐！”

“真的吗？太好了！爸爸我爱你！”

没有圣域，没有圣斗士，没有圣战，没有流血牺牲。

爱与和平正在降临人间。

神祇没有死去，他们只是回到了各自神圣的居所，给予人类自由选择未来的权利。


	7. Chapter 7

快到中午的时候，雨稍微停了一小会儿，天上的云层还是没有散开，不过颜色明亮了一些。

莫泽斯提到的那位“先知”在卫城这里似乎是个名人，当我们去询问的时候工作人员都是一副非常习惯的样子，马上详细地告知了具体位置。

可能是天气阴冷人太少的缘故，工作人员看到来询问的安德鲁和利伊很高兴的样子，立刻热情地和安德鲁攀谈了起来。

“赫勒诺斯？哦，那可是我们这里的名人！我们也不清楚他是什么时候出现的，你们只要到剧场一眼就能看到他，每天就在那里弹琴说故事，倒是吸引了不少游客，还有人说他是不是现代的荷马哩！不过他有没有预言的本事我就不知道了，你知道这些老人家有时候总会玄玄乎乎的。”

“玄玄乎乎才显得神秘，古人拿飞鸟的轨迹和牺牲的内脏做预言不也是无法解释的……赫勒诺斯，特洛伊预言了毁灭的先知，他的善意被好战者所摒弃，无可奈何的看着国家毁灭。哦，我对这个老者越来越有兴趣了，你说是吧，利伊。”

“我不知道。爸爸你说的我都听不懂。”

被点到名的利伊挠了挠脑袋，他本来拉着我和贝莉尔站在一边等着安德鲁谈话结束，可惜安德鲁这个希腊神话死忠党越来越兴奋，利伊和我都开始有些不耐烦了。

说实话，对于那个“先知”我并没有多大兴趣，又是盲眼又是七弦琴，现在又添了一个神话名字，说他是流浪诗人我信，先知的话……太巧合了反而觉得假。

顿时觉得当时哄骗利伊的行为太无聊了。

那边的工作人员看起来对希腊神话并没有太多的探究精神，他反而很感兴趣地问安德鲁：“这位先生是奥林帕斯教的成员吗？狄俄尼索斯派还是俄尔浦斯派？那不是古希腊时代的东西吗？这个时代还存在？”

安德鲁显然也没想到这位工作人员居然问了这么一个问题，但是他立刻严肃地答道：“我和我的家人都是虔诚的正教教徒，但这不妨碍我热爱历史和神话。”

“哦，抱歉抱歉。我们还是继续说那位赫勒诺斯吧，他弹琴可好了，我曾经去听过，他一定接受过阿波罗的馈赠！事实上很多来过卫城的人都对这位‘现代荷马’津津乐道，还有媒体想来采访他，不过那天他一下子就消失了，真神奇。”

这显然是个话唠，在他说得正兴头时，我冷不丁地冒了这么一句：

“所以说你们只是拿他做活招牌吗？”

贝莉尔连忙捂住了我的嘴，向那位工作人员道歉：“不好意思，小孩子不懂事，请不要放在心上。”

捂在脸上的手很轻柔，看向我的眼神也没有责怪的意思，但是我知道真是多言了，不管我的家人有多习惯我的古怪，在外人看来，这样尖锐的话都不该是一个四岁小孩子该说的。

所以我乖乖说了一声“对不起”。

如果因为我的完全不像一个四岁孩子该有的不正常表现，而引起贝莉尔和安德鲁的难堪，那就太说不过去了。

那个工作人员一开始只是愣了一下，然后摆摆手笑嘻嘻地说：“不要紧，这本来也是事实嘛。老人家能够做他喜欢的事，我们又能够为游客展现鲜活的历史景象，大家互相帮助挺好的。不过你们要找他的话还是抓紧些比较好，今天雨水很多，他可能不会待太久。”

说到这个被忽视的问题，贝莉尔突然很担忧地说：“是啊，老人家的身体可是不应该在雨里头的，你们也应该关照他一下吧。”

工作人员再次摆了摆手，一脸神秘地说：“真是一位善良的女士，不要紧，他可不是独身一人。”

来到狄俄尼索斯剧场的时候，果然一眼就看到了一边的石阶上坐着一位头发灰白的老人。

雨水顺着台阶流过他穿着绊鞋的脚边，他坐在一张小矮凳上，缓慢着拨动手中的七弦琴，叮叮咚咚的调子隐隐约约传来。

那张安静的侧脸让我一时之间有种身处两千年前的错觉。

他的身后站着一位穿着黑色长风衣撑着一把黑伞的男人，那把大伞遮住了落在他们身上的风雨也遮住了他的面容，我只觉得他或许在低头凝视着那位老者，黑和白组成的画面仿佛凝固了时间了流逝。

听到我们的脚步声，黑衣男子抬起了头，我看到他浅淡如被清水晕开的灰蓝色的长发从肩膀滑落，长长的额发几乎让人看不见他的双眼。

“你们好。”

好听的希腊语自他口中发出，带着克里特式的韵味。他对着我们略微欠身，安德鲁和贝莉尔也对他点点头，说：“你好。”

然后重归平静，男子安静地站着，有种奇异的死亡般的安宁，我对于这种面对故人墓碑似的气息很熟悉。

或许他刚参加完葬礼回来，我想。


	8. Chapter 8

安德鲁似乎不太擅长面对这种情况，显然他活跃气氛的能力在这里施展不出，而贝莉尔看到男子为老者遮风挡雨的行为相当的感动，但又不好意思说些什么，原先宁静的气氛变得冷而干涩。

但是这种状态并没有持续多久，男子抬起另一只手拨了拨额发，一双和他的头发一样淡漠的金色眼睛将目光平静而直接地投射在我和利伊身上。

原来金色的眼睛也不都是散发着光芒的，我回看他，拉了拉利伊，说了一声：“中午好。”

利伊才后知后觉一般回了礼。

“那个……不好意思，打扰了。”

安德鲁有些拘谨地打开了话头：“请问哪位是赫勒诺斯先生。”

男子轻笑一声没有回答，那笑声没有冰雪消融的效果，这位男子本身也不是卡妙那样的冰山，只是说不上为什么，总让人觉得凉。

凉凉的，没什么温度，仿佛对这世界事不关己，却又带着种高处不胜寒的味道，仿佛连死亡也能凌驾于其上。

老者听到安德鲁的话略微侧过头，我们看到了他布满皱纹的脸和紧闭的双眼，那里有着可怖的伤痕。

“什么。”

他淡淡地问着，拨了一下琴弦，安德鲁抖了一下没有立刻回话，显然是在斟酌用词，身边的利伊突然往前踏了一步，大声问：“你是先知吗？”

我在后头拉他的手，这孩子实在是太没礼貌了。

“利伊，你的声音太大了。”都有回声了，狄俄尼索斯剧场的音效真好。

老者赫勒诺斯又拨了一下琴弦，我感觉到利伊也抖了一下，握紧了我的手。

“这世界上没什么先知，能够看见命运轨迹的只有高高在上的神灵。”他冷漠地说着，然后当我们不存在般自顾自拨了一段不成调的曲子。

他身后的男子又笑了笑，将伞往他的方向倾斜了一些，风雨变了点方向。

我觉得现在的氛围简直糟糕到了极点，贝莉尔显然也是不堪重压，她在背后偷偷拉了拉安德鲁的衣服，我们的男主人这才结结巴巴地开口：“啊，那，那真是对不起，打扰了，我们，这就离开，不好意思。”

“不要！”

就在一家人致以礼貌的告辞，男子也回以礼貌的点头的时候，利伊突然大喊了起来，我使劲踹了一下他的脚，他仿佛没知觉一样指着赫勒诺斯大声说：“你就是先知对不对？每个人都这么说！”

我看到利伊的话音还没落，安德鲁和贝莉尔的脸色全都变了，可能也想不出平时乖巧的利伊怎么会突然这么没礼貌。

“利伊，快别说了！先生，对，对不起……”

赫勒诺斯毫无反应，依然自顾自拨着琴弦，倒是那个男子突然笑了起来，很开心的样子，他看着利伊，眼中闪烁着兴味的光亮。

“孩子，人云亦云可不好，你连真相都没有亲眼看见，为什么就凭着别人的只字片言武断决定？或许这会为你的未来带来未知的乐趣，但也可能造成无尽的祸端。人各有其命，不是你自己把握，还有谁能做主呢？”

利伊愣在了原地，我相信这话值得他参悟上几年，现在他的小脑袋里只有香蕉超人拯救世界，人生哲理对他来说就是一堆废话。

当然，对我也是。

所以我拉起利伊的手，仰头看着贝莉尔和安德鲁说：“我饿了。”

“糟糕，都这时候了，很高兴认识你们，这一定会成为我们的珍贵回忆的。现在我们不得不告辞了，再会！”

说完这么一段鬼扯的客套话，两位尽职的父母立刻一人抱起一个准备离开。

“再会。”

那位男子的淡漠好像刚才的一大段话不是他说的一样。

没有了利伊的捣乱，安德鲁和贝莉尔急匆匆地背过身踏出大步，恨不能马上离开这个让人尴尬的地方。

这时一阵轻风自背后吹来，细密如冥冥中显现的神迹般的话语钻入我的大脑：

‘命运的轨迹里充满了不安和彷徨，我看到你的人生一分为二，一半鲜血一半死亡。有所求而求不得，你已不再用冰冷而伤痛的眼旁观星辰的变化，深陷泥沼的灵魂，你将有着怎样的方向。’

我忍不住回头看向那个男子，他的双眼在此隐匿在长长的额发之下，优美的薄唇勾起了一个神秘的弧度，无声地说了句：“再会。”

渐行渐远，直到看不见狄俄尼索斯剧场消失在视野中，耳边依然回荡着赫勒诺斯无序的曲子与悠扬的歌声。

“你往何处去，你去往何处。”


	9. Chapter 9

一家人离开剧场的速度就像有恶鬼在背后追杀一样，安德鲁抱着利伊，贝莉尔抱着我，两人的脸色都不怎么好。

利伊一直失望地往回张望着，看着他明明很害怕却偏偏鼓着嘴不甘不愿的样子，我忍不住翻了一个白眼。

“好了……这是一个新奇的体验不是吗？”安德鲁强笑地说着，重新打起了精神，他将伞艰难地转移到抱着利伊的手上，掏出一块砖头大小的东西冲着我们晃了晃：“不过我们该进行下一个项目了！孩子们，你们想吃什么？”

我认出来那是手机，去年圣诞贝莉尔送给安德鲁的圣诞礼物，以前在圣域从来没见过，后来在家里的杂志上才知道，世界上第一台手机1982年才出现，虽然到现在已经过了八年，这东西还是相当昂贵的。

贝莉尔原来这么富有，这是我当时唯一的感想。

“爸爸，我自己走！”利伊从安德鲁的手中扭了出来，然后抬头望着安德鲁说：“麦当劳！”

这小子恢复得倒是快。

听到这个词，我也扭动着让贝莉尔把我放下地，瞪着眼说道：“白痴利伊，你居然特地跑到雅典吃麦当劳？吃那个还不如回家，贝莉尔做的东西好吃多了！而且我们岛上不是也有吗？”

“岛上的都不正宗！我要吃汉堡和薯条！”

“那种不健康的东西有什么好吃的！”

我和利伊互瞪着对方，谁也不甘示弱。

安德鲁和贝莉尔好笑地看着我们，看起来并不打算介入两个小孩的战争，只是双双蹲下身，把伞遮在我们的头上。

利伊上前这时候上前一步，仗着身高优势俯视着我，问道：“那你说去哪里？”

我毫不犹豫地回道：“Psistaria。”

这是一种类似于速食摊的烧烤店，下着雨天气这么不好，我就想坐在店里头看着牛肉羊肉还有海鲜在烤架上滋滋作响，然后在散发着香味的热气中烤熟，感受它们进到肚子里的美妙。

再配上美味的面包和沙拉，这可比什么汉堡包炸鸡腿的有营养多了！

得意洋洋地看着利伊，我一点也不介意打压这个实际上比我小了不止一半的孩子。

生活总是需要乐趣的，再说我也是为了他的健康着想不是吗？

可是利伊的小脸马上就变得不高兴起来，立刻抬头看向了安德鲁和贝莉尔，看来他也知道小朋友的矛盾不可调节时，就要争取大人的支持，毕竟他们才是决定者。

这招我以前小时候常用，所以跟着也立刻抬起头。

那时候只要招惹了加隆，就会直接往撒加身后跑，撒加不在的时候，艾俄洛斯偶尔也是可以拿来做挡箭牌的，不过最后一般大家都遭殃，他有时候实在是太爱讲道理了。

现在，不知道我家的这两位大人会怎么决定。

安德鲁和贝莉尔对看了一眼，忍不住笑起来。

然后我就感觉到一只纤细温暖的手掌放在了我的脑袋上，轻轻地拍了拍。

安德鲁笑得红光满面，大手盖在利伊头上笑眯眯地说：“我们是民主的家庭，大家猜拳决定好不好？”

还没等我们点头，安德鲁接着说：“但是爸爸妈妈也是家庭的一份子，所以我们也要参与最终决定。”

第一轮猜拳，利伊首先退场；

第二轮，我也遗憾地站到了利伊的旁边；

最终决赛，贝莉尔的拳头砸掉了安德鲁明显放水的剪刀，得胜。

“好吧，一切全凭我们的胜利女神做主。”

安德鲁就像嘉奖那样在贝莉尔的脸上印了一个吻，然后拨通了一直抓在手上的手机。

贝莉尔选择了一家在这附近口碑颇为不错的Estiatorio，叫做赫斯提亚。

她说那里是当年和安德鲁留下过美好回忆的地方，我看着她一脸犹如初恋少女般的表情，不禁也对那家餐厅充满了期待。

只有利伊这个小家伙还在为预言家事件和吃不到麦当劳而怨念着。

不过离开卫城的时候发生了一个小小的插曲。

这个时候卫城里的人已经非常少了，所以平时不算偏僻的道路也变得清冷起来。

一个看起来有些落魄的青年无声无息地跟着我们，要不是我突然回头，他可能还要跟着我们好一段路。

见我回头警惕地看着他，那个青年干脆凑过来，操着一口生硬的希腊语要求和我们兑换一些德拉克马。

“那个……我的钱，用完了。没钱，回不了家，会有警察的……拜托……”

我们立刻就明白了这可能是一个非法移民，也许来自罗马尼亚之类的地方，近年来移民问题一直很困扰希腊社会，像这样的非法移民基本不怎么受欢迎。

也不知道他是怎么混进卫城的。

结果我们家热心的爸爸和善良的妈妈立刻达成了一致，毫不犹豫地掏出了钱包，我看到那个青年的眼睛开始放光。

“等一下……”

正要出声提醒安德鲁小心，一只手突然无声无息地出现在那个人的肩膀上，吓得我直接把下面的话咽了回去。

“先生，把你的证件给我看看。”

那个青年惊恐地回头，一个男人严肃地看着他，摊开了另一只手。

他看起来和安德鲁差不多大，但是身材丝毫不见走样，那头深蓝色的短发却给他添了许多英气和干练的感觉，长得倒是颇为英俊。

我猜他可能是个警察，或者参过军。

青年强自镇定地质问道：“你有什么，资格？你又不是警察！”

男子点了点头，变戏法一样亮出了一张证件：“真巧，我就是。”

青年的脸唰地一下白了下来，慌张地在身上摸索起来，怎么看怎么装模作样。

“那个，这位先生是……”

贝莉尔似乎想替那个青年争取一下活路，看来她完全没发觉这青年的奇怪，让我欣慰的是，安德鲁好像看出了点什么，一把拉住了贝莉尔。

那个自称警察的男人竖起食指，悄悄地对我们眨了眨眼睛。

“先生？你的证件呢？”

“我，我好像忘记带了……”

“忘记带了？”男人紧紧地盯了他一阵子，才恩赐一般说道：“这次就算了，下次一定要记住，知道吗？”

青年忙不迭点头。

在他离开前，男子又严肃地加了一句：“下次再没带，你可就要进警局了呦。”

看到青年脚下一个踉跄，我终于忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。


	10. Chapter 10

男子正目送着那个可怜的青年逃离现场，听到我的笑声，回头冲着我挑了挑眉毛。

这可真是一个表里不一的人。

“亲爱的朋友，刚才真是谢谢你了。”

安德鲁放开牵着利伊的手，右手握拳放在心口，微微欠了欠身。

男子摇了摇头，笑道：“请不要放在心上，不过下一次请务要提高警惕。”

“亲爱的？究竟怎么了？”

贝莉尔莫名其妙地看着这两个好像在打暗语一样的男人：“那位先生怎么突然走了？”

安德鲁揽住贝莉尔的肩膀，似乎正在思考怎么来解释妻子的好心用错了时候的事实，那对她可是一个不小的打击。

男子微笑地看着他们，似乎完全没有解释的打算。

这时候我身边突然响起了利伊稚嫩的声音：“叔叔，你真的是警察吗？”

我在心里暗暗鼓掌，利伊，问的好！

这个世界上，只要小孩子无论说什么都会被无条件原谅或者无视的，那个男子加深了笑容，走到我们面前，弯腰将警员证递给了利伊。

倒着的。

利伊拿着它看了老半天也没看出一个所以然来，那上面全是英文，看来这个警察来头不小。

末了，他只好装模作样地板起小脸，严肃地说：“真伟大！我以后也要做警察！”

你不是要做香蕉超人拯救水果世界吗？！

我白了他一眼，凑过去将警员证正过来，也仔细地看了起来。

“希瑟·狄俄斯库里？ICPO？呃……”

真夸张，我第一次看到有人用狄俄斯库里做姓氏，不会是捏造的吧？

而且ICPO是什么？缩写吗？

我也有点看不懂这张证件了。

“呵呵……很棒的姓氏对吧？”狄俄斯库里先生爽朗地笑了起来，安德鲁直接抽走了我手里的证件，看也不看一眼，端端正正地递了回去。

“的确是很少见的姓氏。冒昧地问一下，您是双胞胎的一员吗？”

狄俄斯库里先生收起证件的手顿了一下，看着我们非常温柔的笑了起来：“不，我的儿子们，才是那明亮的双子星。”

随着他的话，胸腔里心脏突然跳错了一拍。

隔着衣服攥住了胸前的吊坠，我低下头苦涩地笑起来。

这世上双子座乃至双胞胎的数目多如繁星，我又何必如此敏感。

视线里出现了一只嫩白的小手，利伊轻轻地抓住我，认真地说：“露西比，哥哥就算不是警察也会成为香蕉超人保护你的！我们也是双胞胎！”

大人们的交流被利伊天真地打断，他们愣了一下，随即大笑起来，贝莉尔拍着胸口说：“亲爱的，你们可比双胞胎还要亲了！”

“我的女神，那不就成连体婴了吗？我们家难道有一对超人兄妹？！”

在一片笑声中，我偷偷踹了利伊一脚。

谁和他连体婴！谁要做超人！这么粘人的小鬼爱谁谁要！

利伊睁着大眼睛不明所以地看着我们，我抓着他的手，抬头看向那个淡笑不语的男人。

狄俄斯库里先生同样笑眯眯地看着我们，说道：“伟大的目标，你们都会成为了不起的人的。”

他那双蓝色眸子里盛满温情，我却觉得那里隐含了一种洞察世事的犀利。

对于安德鲁来说，他所看到的任何人都是他的潜在朋友。

而那位自称警察的狄俄斯库里先生居然也是一个分外自来熟的人。

只是从卫城到山脚这么短短的一段路，安德鲁和狄俄斯库里先生就迅速地成为了一对无话不谈的好友。

他们聊天的内容天南海北什么都有，知识的力量在这一刻展露无遗。

然而我对于狄俄斯库里先生却有一种奇怪的感觉，不像当年在自家餐馆遇到的那对兄弟给我的危险的气息，虽然疑惑却不怀疑，反倒有些亲切。

但他必定也不是一个普通人，我想还是找个机会让贝莉尔约束安德鲁一点，别遇上谁都直接当成心之好友。

虽然贝莉尔在这点上也差不多……

我们和狄俄斯库里先生在山脚分别，那里，司机莫泽斯大叔的车已经响应了安德鲁的召唤停在那里等着我们。

狄俄斯库里先生婉拒了安德鲁和贝莉尔共进午餐的邀请，说是要回去给自家的孩子做午饭。

在谈天中我们知道了狄俄斯库里夫人红颜早逝，他会在大冬天跑来卫城就是为了怀念他的妻子。

恰巧看到了马上就要被诈骗成功的我们一家，出于警察的天性他毫不犹豫地顺道帮了我们一把，安德鲁对他的善举几乎是感激不尽。

他抱着狄俄斯库里先生行了个贴面礼，拍着他的背遗憾地直说：“有空一定要来我们家！带着孩子们一起！我相信他们会像我们一样成为非常好的朋友的！”

狄俄斯库里先生感动地回礼，我看到他的眼睛似乎点湿润。

难道说他太久没有感受过家庭的温暖了吗？

也是，希腊人再热情再好客，能到安德鲁这份上的也算少有了。

“一定！祝福你们，我的朋友。”

我们分别得到了他的一个拥抱，一次普通的各回各家居然能整得像是战场临别，我擦了擦眼角，感到有些无语。

看着我们的新朋友在雨中慢慢远去的背影，我们上了等待已久的莫泽斯大叔的出租车，前往贝莉尔挑选的赫斯提亚餐厅。

在车上，莫泽斯大叔听了我们队卫城之旅的描述后，先是对先知一事表示了再一次的嗤之以鼻，接着有些奇怪地说：“诈骗？对，那里经常有诈骗团伙，还有抢劫犯小偷什么的，有时候还会假扮成警察来作案，基本都是些非法移民，那些人简直可恶透了！还好你们有惊无险……不过，这种事情一般是旅游季节比较多，怎么会在冬天冒出来？这都快圣诞节了！”

安德鲁毫不在意地耸了耸肩：“大概是为了回去给孩子买圣诞礼物吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

圣诞节很快就到了。

如往年一样，我们的小岛很早就陷入了圣诞的气氛之中。

安德鲁今年和岛上的居民们一起打点装饰完港口的船之后，居然赶了一把潮流，从雅典买来了一棵小杉树，它就像一个很苗条的等腰三角形那样立在我们家的前院里——客厅里放不下这么高个的东西，后院面海风太大。

听安德鲁说，如果没有那位狄俄斯库里先生的帮忙，要弄到一棵这么漂亮又工整的圣诞树可不是一件容易的事。

所以安德鲁再次盛情邀请了狄俄斯库里一家，令人高兴的是，狄俄斯库里先生这次欣然接受了，他们将于元旦来访。

按耐不住内心的兴奋，我一大早就把隔壁床上同样激动不已的利伊拉起来，两人匆匆吃了个早餐就冲进院子里。

贝莉尔在背后笑着喊道：“跑慢点！”

这没什么效果，我和利伊一头扎向了安德鲁正在装饰的那棵圣诞树，安德鲁见状马上扔掉了手上的东西蹲下来张开双手，像堵墙一样挡在我俩面前。

利伊个子高，刹不住脚直接撞了上去，看到我一低头就从安德鲁的手臂地下钻了过去，立马喊起来：“露西比！露西比等我一下！爸爸，我也要看那个圣诞树！”

我得意洋洋地回头看了利伊一眼，他鼓着腮帮子抓着安德鲁的手臂扑腾。

“两个小坏蛋。”安德鲁按住利伊，又一把拉住我抱到怀里，抬手把我们两人的头发揉成了鸟窝。

“好不容易早起一次就来给爸爸添乱？”

我用力拉开安德鲁厚厚的手掌，手忙脚乱地整理着头发，还好今天贝莉尔没来得及给我编上辫子，不然现在该惨不忍睹成什么样子。

“才不是，我们是来帮忙的，安德鲁。”

“没错！爸爸，我们是来帮忙的！”

我们一起义正言辞地说道，安德鲁大笑起来，我觉得可能在他心里，一个八岁的小孩和一个四岁的小孩只会起到帮倒忙的作用。

但是这又如何呢？圣诞节不就是欢乐喜庆的时候吗？

以前在圣域的时候从来没有这个始于基督教的节日，我们只过古希腊的传统节日，其中自然以泛雅典娜节为重，顾名思义，那是为了雅典娜女神而举行的节日。

新年倒是也有庆祝，山下的小村镇会举办盛大的庆典，这时候圣域里有家的杂兵就会被批准回家团聚。

圣斗士们倒是很少加入，守护圣域是一方面，另一方面，也是怕触景伤情，对于脱离了正常人类世界的他们来说，无家可归或有家不能回的滋味没有谁喜欢。

而我从小就生长在圣域，对此没有所谓，现在想来，那个时候对我来说，在撒加身边的时间，每天都称得上节日。

……不小心想太多了……

圣诞节的宗教意味虽然浓重，但也充满的节日所应有的欢乐，和泛雅典娜节那样的传统节日完全不同。

这只是我经历的第四个圣诞节，新鲜劲头还远没有过去。

安德鲁最终经不住我和利伊的纠缠，扔了一些小装饰和彩纸让我们坐到一边包装起来。

利伊十分渴望地看着那棵比他高上一倍的圣诞树半成品，似乎很想和安德鲁一起把彩灯挂在树顶上。

安德鲁拍了拍他的脑袋，笑呵呵地说道：“树顶的星星就交给我们的小男子汉！怎么样？”

利伊忙不迭点头，那样子真的很难让我将他与圣域那些八岁就长得饱经沧桑的小大人放在一起比较。

尽管我们在这里年龄确实都已经经历了圣域的剧变……好吧，节日里不适合回想这些东西……我翻了个白眼继续折着手上亮红色的彩纸。

从雅典回来之后的时间安德鲁都在港口装饰圣诞船只，圣诞树又是这几天才从雅典运过来，明天就是圣诞前夜，时间有些仓促。

好在这棵小杉树的规模不像杂志照片上拍的那么夸张。

屋子里传来此起彼伏的笑声。

我们装饰圣诞树的时候，贝莉尔正在准备圣诞饼干和明天的圣诞大餐需要的东西，邻居家的家庭主妇以及即将脱离少女行列的女人们都聚在我们家的厨房里，交流着厨艺经验。

过几天我们整个家族的成员都会来访，可有得贝莉尔忙的。

诱人的香味从房间里飘出来时，利伊开始坐不住了，他正在剪着一个草莓形状的贴纸，我看到他的手边全是水果形状的各色纸片，看来这位香蕉超人打算先打造圣诞树上的水果小世界。

他剪完了草莓的叶子，看了看屋子里，又拿起一张黄色的开始剪香蕉。

我忍不住说：“利伊，你能不能换成PITA？哪怕是汉堡包都行！”

“为什么？”他睁着大眼睛疑惑地看着我，我毫不犹豫地回道：“整个圣诞只有水果实在是太无趣了！”

“谁说的，水果是世界上最好的东西，感谢上帝创造了水果。”说着他还是改变方向把香蕉剪成了汉堡包。

他的手笨拙地转着圈，实际上只是剪出了个个歪歪扭扭的圆，然后拿水彩笔点了几粒芝麻。

点到一半，他终于丢下笔，抓了抓本来就被安德鲁弄得乱糟糟的头发，那双褐色的大眼睛滴溜溜的转了一下，偷偷看了眼在忙碌的安德鲁。

安德鲁早就发现了小家伙的蠢蠢欲动，这时也只当没看见利伊的动作。

于是利伊放心了，对着我指了指厨房，小小声地说：“饼干，露西比，一起去吧。”

然后大大方方地站起来向屋里走去。

其实我也垂涎贝莉尔的饼干已久，但是碍于作为一个思想成熟的成年人的尊严而一直没动，这时候不去岂不是亏待自己，于是我也放下包装了一半的小装饰，跟在利伊身后。

还没进门，我们就被闷到了一个软绵绵的怀抱里。

“嘿！我的小帅哥，小美人，你们今天可真漂亮！”

艰难地从两团气球里挣扎出来，我惊讶地抬头，那个有着一身小麦色肌肤的姑娘大大咧咧地冲我们笑着。

“凯瑟琳？”


	12. Chapter 12

我们一脸呆愣微张着嘴的样子就像看到了上帝。

凯瑟琳姑娘穿着一身米黄色的风衣，笑得春风正得意，似乎全身都在散发着名为幸福的光芒，和当时她离开的样子简直派若两人。

去了意大利之后，凯瑟琳有一年多的时间没有回家，就连去年的圣诞节也没有回希腊，只是打了通电话，寄了份礼物。

为此莫斯科里太太在贝莉尔面前哭诉了好多次：意大利又不是美国，不就是分手吗！又不是初恋！就为了个男人连家都不要了……

我不知道她的前男友到底做了，才能让一个以家庭为天的希腊人在圣诞节选择一个人在异国他乡度过。这不禁让我觉得普通人的爱情有时候相当奇怪，似乎在恋爱的过程中总是充满了这样那样任性的伤害和自残，也不知道究竟是为了折磨谁。

爱就在一起，不爱就分开，为什么要伤害自己？为什么要因此令自己和家人都更加难过？

我想这些东西我暂时还没办法理解，那和我曾经所处的世界所经历的感情大相径庭。

不过眼前的凯瑟琳却仿佛重生了一般，我上下打量着她包裹在风衣里，那越发漂亮的身段，视线从修长的双腿转移到她那险些闷死我的胸脯上，撇了撇嘴。

没什么，我以后也一定会发育得很好，历史就是证明！

凯瑟琳一甩金红的长发，抱住还在发愣的利伊狠狠地亲了一口，留下一个红红的唇印。

“小利伊，长高了呦！想不想姐姐啊？点头就给你圣诞礼物！”

利伊没出息地立刻点头，我悄悄往旁边挪了几步，却还是被凯瑟琳抓到怀里，她死命揉着我的脸颊，同时发出了愉悦的笑声，也不知道有什么好玩的。

我推不开她，只好抓着她的手腕喊道：“凯瑟琳姐姐我很想你！”

所以能不能快点把你的魔爪松开！

凯瑟琳满足地在我脸上“吧嗒”了一口，她的嘴唇贴在脸上有些发凉，我知道我的脸肯定又被搓红了。

一年多没见，这姑娘越来越会折腾人，看她蹦来蹦去的样子哪里有点二十岁的成熟女性该有的模样？

她调戏完我和利伊，勾了勾手指然后对厨房里喊道：“贝莉尔阿姨，我带露西比和利伊见见他们！”

贝莉尔抬手挥了挥，我看向利伊，他顶着额头上的口红印子失望地撇嘴。

伸手帮他把那个印子擦掉，我也在心里遗憾地叹气。

比起不知道哪里来的“他们”，我们更想要圣诞饼干啊……

当凯瑟琳像女王那样领着我和利伊去隔壁她的家时，利伊偷偷凑到我的耳边说：“露西比你知道吗，凯瑟琳又恋爱了。”

我点点头，看凯瑟琳那副情窦初开的样子就能猜到了，虽然我很疑惑为什么不是“他”而是“他们”。

难道凯瑟琳为了弥补自己失恋的痛苦，索性就交了两个男朋友？

同时，在利伊这个八岁孩子的嘴里听到“恋爱”二字也让我颇为惊讶，不由问道：“利伊，你在学校有女朋友了？”

利伊顿时满面通红：“才没有！”

然后顿了顿，抬起小脸得意地说：“不过我可是很受欢迎的！”

我沉默了一会儿，随便拍了两下巴掌，然后掉头继续跟上凯瑟琳。

利伊没有得到预期中的反应，急忙追了上来：“真的！等到过两年露西比你也上小学就知道哥哥的魅力了！不过哥哥是绝对不会让奇怪的男孩子接近你的！”

那一副我是超人我保护世界的样子令我最终忍不住翻了个白眼。

我才不会沦落到要一个小鬼保护的地步！

而且小女孩最喜欢以貌取人，等到哪天出现个比你长得帅的，你就哭吧！

我坏心眼地想着。

凯瑟琳家的旅馆在圣诞节歇业，房间全部收拾出来做了客房，接待她们家族的亲人还有远方而来的朋友们。

随着凯瑟琳来到一个房间前，一串风铃从门框垂下，伴着海风发出悦耳的声响。

凯瑟琳象征性地敲了两声，大大方方地推门而入。

我认出来这是凯瑟琳自己的房间，虽然只来过一次，但是门口那串贝壳装饰的风铃我可是觊觎了许久。

凯瑟琳一进门就扑进了一个男人的怀里，我正渴望地仰头看着那串叮咚作响飘来荡出的风铃，利伊有些无语地抓了抓我的头发。

“露西比，以后哥哥买一串给你。你这样子很丢脸啊……”

“啰嗦！”

我瞪了利伊一眼，小孩子的生活什么都做不了，都不兴我有点追求吗！

房间中央的凯瑟琳热情地在男人怀里昂起了头，甚至都没来得及给我们互相介绍一下，就开始了一个漫长的拥吻。

他们一定正处在热恋期。

那个男人抱歉地看了看我们，我立刻移开视线，顺手遮住了利伊的眼睛。

“啊！我看不见了！”

“闭嘴，少儿不宜！”

榜样不能坏，坏的不能学。

目光转到房间的另一角，我才发现窗台上坐着一个小男孩，穿着一套笔挺的白色小西装，安安静静的，看起来和利伊差不多大。

他百无聊赖地看着窗外的爱琴海，阳光从窗口照射进来，他那一头蓝灰色的短发散发出透明的光泽。

看着那个侧面，熟悉的感觉油然而生。

心脏剧烈地跳动起来，一种猜测在我心里慢慢浮现，伴随着不安和期待。

那男孩感觉到我的视线，有些不耐烦的回过头来。

“小鬼，你在看什么？”

那一瞬间，就像光芒刺穿云层。

他一贯的扑克脸上透出不耐，年幼时期就显得细长的双眼里只有着不符年龄的平静。

我笑了起来，海风透过他坐着的那个窗口吹到脸上，眼角下一片冰凉，我第一次知道了什么叫喜极而泣。

“好久不见，迪斯马斯克。”


	13. Chapter 13

“……喂，你哭什么？”

迪斯马斯克皱着眉头，看着我的目光里充满了不解和疑惑。

“好久不见？你认识我？”

“……”

泪水戛然而止，内心澎湃的激动突然跑了调，我怔怔地对着他，不知道说什么才好。

好不容易重逢的朋友却不记得我，不认识我。

我现在的样子和以前没有任何区别，哪怕他有一点点的印象都不会是现在这样全然陌生的表情。

看来并不是所有人都会保留着前世的记忆，在迪斯马斯克的眼里，我只是一个奇怪的陌生人而已。

这令我刚萌生出的希望变得说不出滋味来。

他见我没有回话，转头看了看已经结束长吻的凯瑟琳，露出了悟的表情。

“切”了一声，他接着说：“你叫什么名字？还有你旁边那个傻小子。”

利伊早等得不耐烦了，听到他的话立刻摘掉我的手，一把把我拉到身后，就像母鸡护崽那样瞪着迪斯马斯克：“我是利伊·尼克拉泽斯！你才是傻小子！居然弄哭我妹妹！我不会放过你的！”

这话配上利伊那稚嫩的声音毫无威胁性，却让那边终于稍稍分开的小情侣大笑起来，我听到凯瑟琳小声地对她男人说：“你看，我说他很可爱吧！”

那个同样有着一头灰蓝色头发的男人只是一个劲看着我们三个小孩笑。

我在无语的同时也有些哭笑不得。

眼泪早就被迪斯马斯克那句“你认识我？”给憋了回去，现在看着这两个男孩，我实在是不知道应该继续失落还是觉得好笑。

迪斯马斯克听到利伊的宣言只是不屑地嗤笑了一声，然后转开视线，似乎懒得和利伊计较。

被对方无情地鄙夷和无视，利伊气得全身发抖。

同样都是八岁，这两人的境界差得实在太多了。

看着迪斯马斯克淡漠的侧脸，我不由猜测或许他只是因为转世失去了记忆，心智并没有变回孩子。

这多少让我觉得安慰。

却又有些心疼。

如果一切都重新开始，他们固然不再是曾经我所认识的那些人，但他们至少能度过一个正常的童年，就像利伊那样有着温暖的家庭，父母的宠爱，每天毫无顾忌地开心和生气，时不时说一些引人发笑的童言童语。

拥有曾经可望不可即的平凡人的一生。

先前迪斯马斯克似乎认为我会知道他的名字是凯瑟琳的缘故，我也无意去解释什么。

如果说出“我是你前世的朋友”这样的话就太愚蠢了，而且也一定会对他造成困扰。

现在这样很好，离开圣域，不再是圣斗士，不必再遵循战士的道路，我们都有了属于自己的新生活，那些遗失在轮回里的东西，实在没有再提起的必要。

只要他们还活着，这就是莫大的幸福。

我推开挡在身前的利伊，走到迪斯马斯克面前，他坐在窗台上比我高出许多，身段也发育得比利伊好。

他低头，挑起一边眉毛看着我：“干嘛？要我道歉吗？”

“不，那不是你的错。”

“哦？那你要做什么？”

我勾起嘴角，把他从窗台拉下来。

“喂！”

“初次见面，我是露西比·尼克拉泽斯。”

我踮起脚抱住他的脖子，将脸颊贴上他的：“欢迎你的到来。”

他的身子僵了一下，慢慢抬起双手。

“啊……我是迪斯·马斯克。”

迪斯是凯瑟琳的新男友卡罗·布鲁尼的弟弟，但其实他们两个长得一点都不像，如果不是卡罗一直强调这点的话，我也会认为迪斯也是他们家保养的孩子。

不过迪斯居然没有改名字这点就有些玄妙了。

一般来说没有哪家的父母会给孩子取名叫“DeathMask（死亡面具）”，这种名字极为不祥，我有时不禁会猜测，难道迪斯以前的父母是意大利的黑手党？

后来就此请教过卡罗，他当时的面色十分古怪，纠结了好一会儿才说：“那是天生的。”

然后无论如何都不肯再提这些事情，似乎对此非常避讳。

我觉得他似乎有些害怕他的弟弟。

看了看总是独自站在一边，谁也不爱搭理的迪斯，心里突然感到有些难过。

八岁的身体，二十岁的心智，我想他的内心对此并不像表面上那样平静，而迪斯马斯克也不是一个会装嫩的人。

很显然，他的家人并不像我的家人这般对此能够泰然接受。

听贝莉尔说，布鲁尼只是意大利一个十分普通的家庭，卡罗的父母都是正经的生意人，家里的公司不大也不小，一家人的生活十分的平静而幸福。

所以迪斯在这样的环境中可能真的有些另类。

家里的圣诞树在圣诞前夕妆点完毕，我们每个人都激动不已地等待新年的到来。

闲暇的时候凯瑟琳喜欢来我们家串门，她将卡罗丢给了父母去审核，自己来找贝莉尔说些女人家常。

这时候我就会拉上利伊去找迪斯，带着他逛遍小岛的每个角落，或者去找利伊的那些朋友。

迪斯对于和小孩子打打闹闹完全没有兴趣，他喜欢站在海边发呆。

“你在看什么？”

有一次我忍不住问他，他将手插在裤兜里，我想起了他以前叼着烟时的样子。

“显而易见，看海。”

他看了看只到他下巴的我，恶劣地笑起来：“你为什么一直缠着我？再过十五年你可能会变成大美女，但是现在我对小孩子没兴趣。”

我呆了一下，才说：“我对小孩也没兴趣，而且我有心上人了。”

“心上人？……噗哈哈哈……心上人……”

迪斯非常夸张地笑起来，我白了他一眼：“不信就算了。”

“不，我信。”他突然又严肃下来：“你比你弟弟无趣多了。”

我耸耸肩：“谢谢，你也比你哥哥无趣多了。”

迪斯无所谓地笑笑，最后说：“哼，看来我们的确是同一类人。”


	14. Chapter 14

“卡罗，我多么希望现在就是新学期！我简直一刻也不想离开你！”

“亲爱的，我也是！相信我，新年一过，你的卡罗一定会顺着海风飞过地中海，降临在你身边。”

12月24日这天早上八点半，莫斯科里一家人站在码头上看着凯瑟琳和卡罗·布鲁尼说着腻死人的情话，依依惜别。

这时候天亮才没多久，港口一片清冷，圣诞时节依然坚守在工作岗位上的工作人员可不多，我由衷地认为政府应该提高给他们的节假加班补助。

“阿——嘁……哼哼……”

我打了个大大的喷嚏，吸吸鼻子裹紧了身上的大棉袄。

太阳的热力作用还没起效，海风刮得有些凶又很冷，一点也没有爱琴海本该给人的温暖幸福感觉，不过今天的天气还是很不错的，众所周知希腊是个冬季多雨的国家，能在圣诞这样的节日里看见晴朗的天空，我相信很多人都和我一样，会在新年里有一个非常不错的心情。

“阿嘁！！”

当然，感冒除外……

“哼……”

身侧传来一声冷哼，不用看也知道是迪斯，他依然穿着那套中看不中用的小西装，看起来却一点也不觉得冷。

卡罗能在圣诞前来凯瑟琳家已经是非常难得的举动，圣诞到了他自然要回意大利和家人团聚，作为弟弟的迪斯马斯克也不例外。

但他似乎对于自家哥哥和恋人所表现的那份依依不舍很是不屑，从一开始就远离了其他人，站在离我不远的地方看着那些漂荡在海面上，装饰华美的船只。

至于我，对于卡罗也没什么兴趣，他对我来说除了迪斯的哥哥，凯瑟琳的男朋友这两点外，只是一个普通的意大利男人而已。

现在我会出现在这里完全是为了给迪斯送行，顺带着也代表我们家作出一些表示。

今天尼克拉泽斯家只来了我一个人，在马上会有大量的亲戚朋友来访的现在，贝莉尔和安德鲁依然忙得不可开交，利伊却很少见地没有粘着我，也不知道迪斯哪里招惹到他了，这小子和他非常不对盘，早上我叫他的时候他直接装睡，完全不理我。

小孩子都会闹别扭，回去哄哄就好了，我理解。

但一些冠冕堂皇的说辞还是必须的，于是我走到迪斯面前，抬起头看着他。

他低头，蓝灰色的眼睛在我身上从头到脚扫了一圈，又“哼”了一声。

下意识摸了摸头上鲜红的圣诞帽，我意识到他不屑的对象的确是我。

“利伊早上不大舒服，我让他在床上休息了，你不会介意吧？”

尽管如此，我还是搬出了事先想好的说辞，迪斯听了勾起一边嘴角作出一个嘲讽的弧度。

他整了整和白色小西装配套的咖啡色领带，这让他看起来成熟了一些。

“当然不，事实上，如果连你也不来的话我会更高兴。”他朝凯瑟琳和卡罗那里看了一眼，“无聊透顶。又不是生离死别，你一大早的跑来吹冷风就是为了看这些？”

那边的小情侣已经开始吻别了，我别开眼：“还是那么刻薄的性子……我承认这很无聊，不过来送送自己的新朋友应该很正常吧。下次你可以自己来希腊，直接来找我。”

“我为什么要特地来找你？别认真，露西比，虽然你长得很可爱，但不是我喜欢的类型。”他摇了摇手指头：“我喜欢正常的姑娘，十五年后。”

“嘿！难道我不正常吗？”

迪斯用手指戳了戳我的圣诞帽上的毛球：“谁让我们一样……而且你不该和我在一起才对。”

我毫不掩饰地翻着白眼：“你怎么就知道？”

他皱着眉头，摸了摸自己的脖子，一副自己也不能理解的样子。

“因为……一想到这样的可能，就觉得……背后凉飕飕的……”

“什么？”

我瞪起眼睛，才想继续问下去，卡罗和凯瑟琳走了过来，打断了我们的对话。

道别仪式轮到我们时简单了许多，大家说了一些客套话，互相贴面致意，这就算结束了。

开往雅典的船就要出发，卡罗看了看我又看了看迪斯，有些想要催促他却又顿住了，苦恼得皱起了眉头。

“亲爱的露西比，时间到了，和新朋友说再见吧。”

我看着发话的莫斯科里先生，他慈爱而威严地对我示意，莫斯科里夫人在一旁点头，让我照做。

长幼秩序在希腊很重要，而且我们两家的关系确实足够他们代替不在场的我的父母说话，但我还是觉得有些不快。

我讨厌自作主张的“长辈”。

“你的样子就像只梭子鱼。”

脸颊被人戳了戳，迪斯放下手，对着我咧嘴一笑，那样子看起来好像回到了八岁的年轻时光。

看到这样的笑容，我不禁也笑了起来，并觉得今天的天气真是好极了。

“那么，祝你早日找到你的‘心上人’。”

接着他凑到我耳边包含深意地说了这么一句，我有些惊讶，随即心领神会地点头。

“好了，久等了，出发吧。”

他慢悠悠地走过卡罗身边，走上船，而卡罗则对我投注了一道复杂而担忧的视线。

目送着那艘有着喜庆包装的船离岸，直到看不见它的身影，凯瑟琳才收回了眷恋的目光。

她按着心口，微微叹息。

“早起的黎明嫣红瑰丽，我的心，乘着风飞到了大洋的彼岸……”

……为什么要扯上荷马史诗……

嘴角忍不住抽了又抽，我还是把梗在嘴里的话说了出来：“地中海还够不上大洋标准……噢我错了凯瑟琳姐姐我错了！”

“小露西比，你能不能可爱一点！！”

话才说到一半，凯瑟琳掐住我的脸颊死命揉搓起来。

在坠入爱河的少女面前煞风景是会被爱神惩罚的，凯瑟琳的事实告诉我们，就算这位少女将要被爱河溺死，也不要试图去管她。

她不仅不会领你的情，还会拖着你一起下水。

比如这样：“露西比，告诉姐姐，你是不是喜欢卡罗的弟弟啊？唔，说实话，迪斯长得挺不错，就是脾气怪了点。卡罗对你印象不错，我觉得他们家应该能接受你。倒是叔叔阿姨不知道会不会介意他的名字，卡罗也真奇怪，为什么不让他的父母给迪斯换个好听点的名字呢？”

“我觉得这名字挺好。”

凯瑟琳一路上不断在我头上自言自语着，导致我没办法控制自己原先的好心情变糟糕。

这姑娘什么都好，但我实在不习惯这样的性子，热情并不能成为多管闲事的理由。

快到家的时候我打断了凯瑟琳的话，淡淡地说：“我到了，凯瑟琳姐姐，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐……诶？”

撇下一脸疑惑的凯瑟琳，我迅速走进家里。


	15. Chapter 15

食物的香味一直飘到了前院，充满了家里的各个角落。

属于贝莉尔才能做出的独到美味令我的心情渐渐好转，然后淡淡地泛起了一些内疚。

毕竟，凯瑟琳也是为我好不是吗？

心想着过两天找个机会向凯瑟琳道个歉，我走进了屋子。

安德鲁正在客厅做着最后的装饰，看到我回来，立刻走到我面前捧着我的脸摸了摸。

“好不容易认识的新朋友回家了，不过没关系，你知道，中国有句古话叫‘海内存知己，天涯若比邻’，露西比不用难过。”

我抬头看着他：“我没有难过，安德鲁，而且意大利和希腊就是几海里的距离，才不是天涯那么远。”

听到我这么说，安德鲁遗憾地撅了掘厚厚的嘴唇：“好吧，露西比，其实你也可以偶尔难过一下，让爸爸发挥点作用嘛。”

“哦，那我去厨房拿点洋葱。”

安德鲁叹了口气，无奈地指了指餐厅，我看到那里摆满了各种圣诞饼干和冷食熏肉什么的，还有一些没有来得及处理的食材，最显目的是一只待烤的小乳猪。

“孩子，厨房现在连只甲虫都塞不进去了。不如去看看我们的小利伊，爸爸不知道这孩子躲在床上闹什么别扭呢！”他看了看墙上的钟，夸张地说道：“天哪已经十点了！小伙伴们正在学校里等你们呢。露西比今年选了三角铃？”

我耸耸肩：“嗯。我想利伊大概梦见猴子怪吃掉了香蕉超人，正在床上发抖吧。我去叫他。”

安德鲁有些无奈地拍了拍我的头。

一如既往的，我习惯并喜欢拆别人的台和破坏气氛煞风景。

这样的习惯很不好，以前在圣域的时候没什么，现在却不再一样，所以当我渐渐不再想装小孩的时候，很多人开始觉得对我难以接受起来。

好在我的家人们都很包容我，我真心觉得能遇到这样的家庭并融入是一件非常幸运的事情。

如果换成迪斯的家……那家伙的性格在圣域里是排得上数的糟糕，如果他的家人知道他当年有收集死人脸做装饰这种变态爱好……噢我真不该回忆起他那一整面墙的死人脸……

活该他叫迪斯马斯克！

房间里的景象和我早上出门时毫无变化，窗帘拉得紧紧的也还是阻挡不了外面的光亮，我看到我那张整整齐齐的小床旁边，利伊把床铺滚得一团糟糕，自己连脑袋都缩到了被子里。

有时候我真怀疑睡相糟糕是不是所有男孩子的特色。

打开窗户拉开窗帘，我扒开被子拖出仍团在被窝里的利伊，然后从衣柜里翻出他的衣服一股脑全都扔到他身上。

利伊憋着嘴还是不理我，抬手慢吞吞地解睡衣的扣子。

看见他这幅可以称得上是哀怨的丢脸模样，我从床头柜上拿起鸽子造型的闹钟按到他脸上：“已经十点了懒鬼！你要迟到吗？”

“不去不行吗？我都唱了四年圣诞歌了！”

“你只不过吹了四年的口琴而已。”

我白了不甘不愿的利伊一眼，伸手剥掉他的睡衣睡裤。

“露西比……你、你干什么？哥哥可是男孩子！”

“少啰嗦！伸手！”

八岁的孩子似乎已经稍微有了那么些性别意识，在利伊的抗议之下我将贝莉尔准备的衬衫西裤小西服套到了他身上。

一番手忙脚乱之后，勉强穿好衣服的利伊顶着鸡窝头和领结较劲。

“讨厌的东西！到底怎么弄啊！”

利伊纠结地扯着领结，在他快被那条红色领结缠死的时候我终于看不下去了，好在以前看过贝莉尔给安德鲁打领结，我很快就摸出了门道。

打好领结顺便梳整齐那一脑袋的乱发，我退后两步打量起来。

利伊扯着西装下摆嘟嘟哝哝，似乎觉得自己居然和迪斯马斯克穿同样的衣服很没品。

我也不知道白色西装是不是今年的地中海流行童装，比起白西装我个人认为黑色更适合迪斯马斯克这个人。

气势上利伊和成熟全写在了脸上的迪斯完全没得比，当然穿不习惯西装也是一个原因，如果我没记错的话，这是利伊第二次穿西装，第一次是今年夏天他生日的时候。

男孩子太调皮，过于正式的装束总会令他们感到难受，西装革履那是需要用体面外表和周到礼仪展现交际的成年人的专利。

现在我觉得这孩子确实是不愧小帅哥的外号，十年，不，六年之后，该要迷死多少无知少女。

尽管纯白的西装配上一条红色蝴蝶结很有新郎般的喜感。

“露西比，可以了吧？”

我点点头，简直是完美！

这时候安德鲁的声音从门口传来：“孩子们，还没好吗？”

“好了！就来！”

高声回应着安德鲁，我拉起还在不自在的利伊跑了出去。

圣诞歌是希腊的传统习俗之一，圣诞前夜，孩子们结伴唱着圣诞歌为每家每户送去祝福，作为回报，他们会得到房主们热情赠送的美味蛋糕和饼干，有时候会是一些小面额的零钱。

这样轻松的付出与丰厚的回报令我对希腊的圣诞传统充满了赞扬。

排练紧锣密鼓地进行，今天整个小岛四岁以上十二岁以下的孩子都集中到了岛上唯一的小学里，大家排好队站在小操场上，各自找到了各自的伙伴交谈起来。

尽管我们小岛的人口基数不大，但在年轻父母们追求浪漫和生活美好的不懈努力下，儿童的数目还是相当地可观。

校长照例把孩子们按区分了组，一个大组又分成了两三个人的小组，老师们按顺序给我们发放自己选择的乐器，当然不要伴奏也是可以的。

我选择了看起来最简单的三角铃，利伊今年还是想选口琴，被我坚定地否决。

前几年利伊和别的孩子组合，他吹口琴给别的孩子伴奏，但今年由于我这个妹妹的加入，校长理所当然地将我和利伊两个人分到了一组。如果利伊依然选择了口琴那么我们组就只有我一个人唱歌了，我才不要！

于是我严肃地对利伊指出他的西装和口琴有多么不相配，然后严厉地告诉他如果敢让我一个人唱我就让他一年吃不到香蕉喝不到牛奶。

晓之以理，动之以情，只会口琴的利伊最后没有领到任何一件乐器。

平安夜——

“我们可以说么？”

“当然，我可爱的孩子们！”

坐在客厅中间的安德鲁微笑着点头，热闹的大厅安静下来，壁炉里的火堆发出噼里啪啦的声响，人们端坐着冲着我们鼓励地微笑。

透过窗户看到了前院里挂着彩灯的圣诞树，我举起三角铃和利伊对视一眼，张口：

Good day lords

If it's your bidding

Of the Christ's divine birth

I will tell in your manse

Christ is being born today

In the town of Bethlehem

The heavens rejoice

And all creation delights

In the cave he is born

Within the horse manger

The king of the heavens

And Maker of all...

随着最后一个音符落地，客厅里响起了热烈的掌声。安德鲁和贝莉尔从座位上站起，随即亲戚们也一并起身为我们送来了喝彩。

温暖的声音融在橙色的灯光中向我们降下，慢慢填充了胸腔的每一个空隙。

放下三角铃，我拉着利伊鞠了个躬，对众人露出甜美的笑容。

“让我们相信，明年一定很幸福。”

“幸福！”


	16. Chapter 16

时间就像是阿波罗射出的箭——当然，雅典娜或者阿尔忒弥丝的也可以——总之就是那么飞快又无法回头，“嗖”地冲到了看不见的远方。

比起似乎一眨眼就过去的四年，新年到元旦这短短5天可能得用光速来计算。

趁着亲戚们挤在一起闹腾的空隙，我如往常一样一个人溜到了海边，安德鲁和贝莉尔知道我的这个习惯并没有多说什么，我们的小岛治安很好，他们很放心，只是叮嘱了我一句早些回家就让我自顾自跑掉。

我裹着厚厚的小棉袄跑到一个背风的角落坐下。

夜空里闪烁着繁星，圣诞节的几天天气一直很好，天空也变得很干净。

这几年欧洲的工业污染开始变得严重，我很担心未来几年可能会看不到银河和星座的身影。

走出圣域，打破神话，从千年静止的岁月中脱出，我才知道世界已经变了，你甚至无法预测它会走向怎样的方向。

不得不带着另一半的人生来适应这个全新的世界，这令人感到无所适从。

重生的头两年可以说我是一直地沉溺在回忆里，不想也不甘离开，圣域已经不存在了，那段人生甚至连重复的可能都没有，我害怕截断与”曾经”最后那一点薄弱的联系。

我的家人做了很多努力才这种情况得以改善。

一个人如果没有丝毫的记忆，那么根本不能算活着，当越来越多的人和事形成记忆构建起另一段“过去”的时候，我的“新生”才算真正开始。

一半前世，一半今生，我本打算带着执念就这样过一辈子的。

新年那天迪斯马斯克打了个电话到我们家拜年，对此我感到有些惊讶，这家伙的性子简单了说就是有点死要面子活受罪，能让他主动打电话来，是不是说明重新认识的现在，他已经有些认可我了呢？

于是我非常高兴地和他聊了一会儿。

小心地保留了关于前世的一切，我只说了圣诞发生的一些趣事，例如利伊在新年前夜吃撑了；晚上放的烟花很漂亮；安德鲁扮成巴兹尔给我们发放新年礼物，我收到了精装版荷马史诗和一个手工风车一串风铃，顺带一提风铃是利伊自己做的；早上安德鲁打碎了一个石榴而我吃蛋糕时吃到了幸运硬币，那枚硬币现在就在我的裤子口袋里捂着……

我都不知道自己这么能啰嗦，大概新年一开始就交好运让我有些过度兴奋了。

迪斯马斯克让我看到了希望。

我想找到他们所有人，不管是否还会像我和迪斯这样产生交集，只要确定他们还活得好好的，过去的让它成为真正的过去，我们都能拥有自己的未来。

和平、幸福，享受着人生的酸甜苦辣，作为一个平凡的人类，渡过平凡的人生。

1991年的第一天，俗称元旦的日子。

睁开眼，对着枕边的幸运硬币无声地说了一句：早上好。

由于一直惦记着说好要带着孩子来拜访的狄俄尼索斯先生，这天早上我醒得特别早，起床的时候隔壁床的利伊还卷着被子在说梦话。

家里安安静静的，安德鲁和贝莉尔，包括仍然留在我们家的亲戚都还在睡梦中，挂在墙上的蓝色风车状时钟发出细微的“滴答”轻响。

八点，赖床的好时段。

远处可以依稀听到从港口传来的声响，不由得再次在心中感慨了一番新年加班人员的伟大，然后踩着拖鞋蹑手蹑脚溜进了厨房。

柜子上放着些饼干和面包，圣诞节的时候贝莉尔做了很多，大家也处于照顾我和利伊两个小孩特地给我们留了一些。

我从冰箱里拿了一杯家里自制的酸奶，又抓了一些Melomakarona，虽然冷了，但是浇在饼干上的糖水和碎胡桃令它们的卖相依然诱人。

一个人吃早餐的感觉相当美好，我慢悠悠地吃了不少。

客人拜访的时间不会这么早，不急，不急……

差不多过了有半小时，贝莉尔也起床了，她向来是我们家起得最早的人，一家人的早餐全都需要她准备。

当看到我一个人窝在厨房吃着冷饼干和酸奶时，贝莉尔走过来端走了我手里没剩多少的盘子，然后捏了捏我的脸颊。

“露西比，下次至少把饼干热一热。”

“可是你们都在睡觉，我不想吵醒你们。凉的也很好吃。”

贝莉尔笑起来，宠溺又有些无奈，如果换成真正的孩童心性的小利伊，贝莉尔可就不是一笑了之这么简单了。

“喝杯热牛奶好吗？或者咖啡？”

“热牛奶。”

咖啡是希腊人的传统早餐，我们家则偏好那种以前叫做土耳其咖啡，后来因为民族纠纷改名的，苦的掉渣的希腊咖啡，这对于从来只喝奶制品的我来说太难以接受了！

贝莉尔给我热完牛奶，拿了咖啡粉倒进锅里，没多久，厨房里就充满了一股十分美好香醇的咖啡味。

明明闻起来这么香，为什么喝起来那么恐怖！

香味飘到了家里的每个角落，我可以想象它们钻入每间房间的缝隙，唤醒了所有仍在睡神怀抱里的人的馋虫。

“露西比，你为什么坐在院子里？礼物要等明年了。”

等所有人吃完早餐已经是十点多的事情了，而我从昨晚就开始期盼的人还没有出现。

利伊看到我坐在院子里的圣诞树下死死盯着大门，十分好奇地凑了过来，我头也没回地说了一句：“等人。”

我不知道预感这东西到底可不可信，但既然凯瑟琳去意大利找个男朋友都能带来迪斯马斯克，我们在雅典遇到的有着双胞胎儿子的狄俄斯库里先生未必就不会成为下一个奇迹。

你们到底是不是我等待的人？

为什么还不出现？！

我攥着胸前的吊坠几乎要把门看穿一个洞来。

“叩叩……”

我愣了一下，看着利伊。

“叩叩……”

“有客人。”

利伊抬腿向大门走去，我才反应过来那是敲门声，立刻从凳子上一跃而起，利伊瞪着眼睛诧异地看着我：“露西比？”

我觉得自己变成了一阵风，从利伊身边骤然刮过。

打开门，地板上躺着一块大石头，石头的后面是两条笔直的穿着休闲裤的长腿。

“新年好，可爱的小姑娘！”

我愣愣地看着它们不知道作出什么反应。

利伊在我背后喊了一声“爸爸”，接着安德鲁的声音传过来：“希瑟我的兄弟！你终于来了！”

我下意识后退了一步，安德鲁走到门边和狄俄斯库里先生热情地拥抱了一下，狄俄斯库里先生指着地板上的那个大石头说：“愿你家有一块这样大的金子！它可真沉！”

“哈哈！谢谢！对了，那是你的儿子们吗？哦，两个小帅哥！真的是一模一样，太神奇了！利伊，露西比，来和你们的新伙伴打个招呼吧！”

“嘿！过来，孩子们。实际上除了他们的妈妈，有时候连我都不怎么分得清这两个小子。”

狄俄斯库里先生回身招了招手，我不由得绷紧了全身的神经。

是他们吗？

是吗？

“左边的是哥哥，右边的是弟弟。”

我看到天空和大海出现在视野中，周遭的一切都失去了声音和色彩，只有那一抹伴着轮回，刻进了灵魂深处的蓝色。

曾经失去的痛苦和绝望，午夜梦回的惆怅似乎到了尽头。

你回来了，你真的回来了……

“初次见面，我是撒加，很高兴认识你们。”

“我是加隆，请不要把我和老哥认错！”

“撒加？好像在哪听过……哦我是利伊，很高兴认识你们。”

“露西比，到你了。喂，露西比？爸爸，她害羞了？”

“……？”

身边的人轻轻推了推我，茫然地抬头，眼前出现了一只白净的手。

记忆力有着它从稚嫩到坚毅再到伤痕累累的所有画面，它牵着我走过了二十年的岁月，却最终在我手中冰冷，滑落。

“露西比吗？你好，我是撒加。”

颤抖着，不由自主地将那只手握在手中，它比我的手掌大了不少，柔软，温暖，我可以感受到皮肤之下生命的微小鼓动。

它是活的，活生生的。

“那个……你还好吗？”

脸颊拂过轻柔的碰触，加速心中某种东西土崩瓦解的速度。

抬起眼，他看着我，那片海中一如既往蕴含着温柔和包容一切的深度，担忧着，陌生而疑惑。

眼前的手略微抬起，熟悉的感觉落在了头顶上,我听到那个穿过了生死，回到起点降临在我耳边的声音说道：“没事的，一切都会好的。”

一切都会好的，你还在，你仍然在。


	17. Chapter 17

以前听过一个词，叫做近情情怯。

大概是这么用的吧，我觉得自己现在的状态用这四个字形容，相当贴切。

那天的见面在其他人眼中变成了一场笑话，我不知道为什么他们会将我的喜极而泣看作是受到了惊吓，以至于狄俄斯库里，哦，现在该叫希瑟先生，险些不敢进我家的门。

据利伊说我那时候哭的实在是太凶了，他从来都没想过我会哭。

说是不好意思也行，那之后我就开始绕着撒加和加隆两兄弟走，甚至想过要不要怂恿凯瑟琳一起去意大利躲一阵子，至少迪斯马斯克还能让我正常地面对。

是的，我害怕了。

之前有迪斯这个铺垫，我以为我能更坦然地接受撒加不记得我的这个事实，但真正面对他的时候，我才知道我做不到。

他依然是笑着的，但我曾经追随了他二十年，怎么可能看不出他眼底的陌生和疑虑。

这是撒加一家来到这里的第三天，同样也是我躲在房间避不见人的第三天，期间安德鲁和贝莉尔无数次意图拉我出门，到了后来要不是我依然将他们送到房里的食物吃得精光，他们几乎要以为我生病了。

希瑟先生也曾带着撒加和加隆来探望我，顺便给我莫名其妙的痛哭流涕做他们想象中的道歉，而我只是在这时候把自己往被窝里一缩再缩，希瑟先生为此差点伤心得打算提前结束拜访，被安德鲁千方百计留了下来。

对于他们我感到非常抱歉，但是暂时不想改正。

这本就是一场令人不可理喻的对抗，我一个人的任性让所有人对我束手无策。

僵持的局面持续到了第三天，也就是今天晚上，利伊气势汹汹地掀走了我的被子。

置身与空气中的一瞬间，我冷得下意识缩到墙角，额头埋在膝盖上努力当做利伊折后那两个一模一样的身影不存在。

结果这并不是又一次对峙，几乎在被子掀开的同时，贝莉尔给我买来过新年的那件大棉袄就裹到了我的身上，伴随着那个对现在的我来说不知道该说是幸福还是痛苦的温柔嗓音。

“利伊，露西比会生病的。”

“生病？……你不是给露西比盖了衣服嘛。”

“也会的。”

“……哦……”

撒加对利伊的态度很自然，就和他当年带幼儿时期的黄金圣斗士们一样，我暗地里松了一口气，如果他直接和我说话，我真的会不知道怎么回答。

结果撒加下一秒就转向我了：“露西比，乖孩子，把衣服穿上好吗？”

他这么问着，没等我回答就直接把我从床脚拖了出来，动作轻柔但不容反对。

“伸手。利伊，把露西比的裤子和袜子拿来。加隆，把门关上，有风。”

“怎么都爱指挥我。”

“你进门的时候怎么不顺手关上。”

利伊嘀嘀咕咕地在柜子里翻了起来，加隆撇着嘴把门合上。

看着这一切，我呆呆地随撒加的指令抬起左手，套进衣袖，放下，再抬起右手，套进衣袖，放下。

接着他给我扣扣子，扣到胸口的时候他愣了一下，我下意识握上胸前的吊坠，然后立刻放下手，摆正了让他看着。

他仔细看了看，我等着他说话或者发问，他却淡笑着把吊坠放进了衣服的里面，叩上剩下的扣子。

“很漂亮的项链，是圣诞礼物吗？”

我摇了摇头，他没再说什么，接过加隆一脸兴趣索然地递过来的棉裤，接着是袜子，手套和围巾。

利伊就在加隆的背后，烦恼地捡起散落一地的衣物开始往衣柜里塞。

过去，现在；现实，虚幻；熟悉……熟悉。

两个世界骤然重叠，而后完整。

“好了。”

抹平了了袖子和肩膀处的褶皱，撒加拿起了围巾和手套。

我就像个大布娃娃，而他正在不亦乐乎地给我装扮。

看得出来他的心智和迪斯一样没有退化，但我记得他并没有打扮小娃娃的兴趣，以前圣域也没那么多的好玩东西。

现在算是因祸得福？

围好围巾，撒加又拿起了袜子，我红着脸一把夺过，自己穿起来。

撒加只是笑着，用手指梳理着我的头发，问：“绑起来好吗？”

我点头。

这时候加隆终于不耐烦地抱怨道：“撒加，你这个偏心眼的！从来都没给我穿过衣服！”

撒加娴熟地抄着梳子，听到加隆的话头也不回地反问：“你是孩子吗？”

“当然是！你和我一起从娘胎里出来的，我几岁你不知道？”

撒加没再理他，我忍不住“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

加隆从小爱吃我的干醋，现在心智没退化，那幼稚的劲头倒是变得和小时候不相上下。

一切好像又回到了起点，曾经决裂的十三年再也不复存在，没有痛苦和怨恨，双胞胎的羁绊终归是割舍不断。

这样的结局和开始，让我觉得实在没办法再苛求更多。


	18. Chapter 18

“挽着我的手，对了，脚步灵活地交叉迈步，让你的步伐即使没有音乐也踏出灵动的美感。”

“哦，我的兄弟，别这么僵硬，这不是站军姿，腰部放松一些，对，然后张开你的双臂。”

“这样？”

“不不，不是圣十字，让它们像是拥抱那样自然弯曲，对，然后旋转。”

庭院里很热闹，虽然亲戚们陆续都回了自己家，周围邻居们还是习惯地在晚餐过后聚集在我们家。

男男女女随意地或站或坐着，有节奏地拍着巴掌，一个高大的身影正围着中央的圣诞树僵硬而缓慢地旋转着，慢了众人的节奏不只一拍两拍。

“老头的舞姿还是那么惨不忍睹啊。”

加隆看着他这辈子的父亲在一个转圈的时候不小心别住了脚，差点歪到边上的人群里，戏谑地说道：“桃花运倒是不错。”

那里正好是凯瑟琳和她母亲坐着的地方，我看到凯瑟琳毫不犹豫地在希瑟先生崴脚的同时站起来，伸出了手。

不过希瑟先生倒是自己稳住了，对有些失望的凯瑟琳露出一个迷人的笑容。

“看来爸爸还是很有魅力的，你说是吧加隆。或许有个新妈妈也是不错的？至少不用总是我一个人包办家务。”

这回接话的是撒加，他牵着我的手，坏心眼地笑着。

加隆不屑地回道：“原来你的一个星期只有四天……再说了，那姑娘根本还是个小女孩儿！”

他们习以为常地找了个话题拌着嘴，利伊却把他们的玩笑当了真，非常严肃地对他们说：“你们不要乱说，凯瑟琳姐姐已经有男朋友了，是个意大利人！”

那还有些婴儿肥的小脸微微鼓了起来，撒加加深了笑容，不知顺手还是怎么的，摸了摸我脑袋上他一手造就的双马尾，而加隆直接抓着利伊的脑袋蹂躏里起来。

和庭院里相映着，我们这一堆的气氛也相当和乐。

不过我注意到加隆和撒加对他们的父亲在称呼上的不同，但他们的语气中透出的亲热确实是不容忽视的，我想希瑟先生在他们心中一定有着非常重要的位置。

……稍微感到，有点嫉妒。

欢快的音乐从老式留声机里响起，安德鲁拉着希瑟先生跳了起来，慢慢地邻居们也加入了进去，比起安德鲁满面红光的高兴，希瑟先生仍然显得有些手忙脚乱。

这时候贝莉尔从厨房里走了出来，她的注意力一下子就被庭院里的人群给吸引了过去，看了一会儿她疑惑地说道：“为什么希瑟先生不会跳佐尔巴舞呢？”

我看着庭院里那因为僵硬而显得分外突出的舞姿同样感到非常疑惑，难道希瑟先生从来没有跳过希腊传统舞蹈吗？我以为那是百分八十以上本土希腊人的本能。

“呵……爸爸以前住在美国，又总是出差公干，留在希腊的时间不多，母亲离世后他才经常回到雅典的。”

“啊，这样吗，真是抱歉。”

“没什么。”

贝莉尔这才注意到我们，她快步走了过来，站在我的面前，撒加有礼地放开我的手退了一步，贝莉尔显然对我不再闹别扭而感到高兴，她弯下腰摸了摸我的头：“真可爱，什么时候学会的呢？”

“是撒加绑的！”

我有些自豪地仰起脑袋，撒加笑着点头，贝莉尔立刻夸奖了一通撒加心灵手巧有礼貌又能干，这两天帮了她不少忙什么的，听的加隆在一边直哼气。

于是贝莉尔也立刻开始赞美加隆，我们家的月亮女神没有人能抗拒，说了一会儿，加隆也只能讪讪地笑了笑避到一边。

“妈妈，我呢？露西比的被子是我掀的！”

“利伊……”贝莉尔的笑容多了些无奈和宠爱，我想她并不想刻意提起我这几天的作为，不过还是低下头在这傻孩子脸上亲了一口。

“好吧，孩子们，来吃晚饭吧，我为你们每个人都留了一份，还是热的。”

等我们吃完晚饭，外面的舞会已经有了自己的旋律。

我们坐在客厅里看电视，体育频道在转播篮球赛，我对这种一群人追着一个球只为了扔到一个没底的篮子里的游戏没有任何兴趣，坐在这里完全是为了能够窝在撒加身边，撒加还是一脸淡淡的笑，眼神早就不知道飘到哪里去了，显然对此也是兴趣缺缺，只有加隆和利伊看得热血沸腾，时不时攥住拳头吼上一两句，也不知道有什么好激动的。

这时候安德鲁和希瑟勾肩搭背地走进来，两个人都是一副喝高了酒劲上头的样子。

希瑟一屁股坐到了撒加和加隆的中间，一把搂过两兄弟。

“美国可没有这个！日本也没有！还是希腊好，还是祖国好啊！真好……”

身边看着瞬间空出来的半个位子，我非常怨愤地瞪了希瑟一眼，希瑟全无所觉，在两个儿子脸上各自吧嗒了一口。

这架势还真有点美国人的派头。

“真想一直留在希腊，看着爱琴海上的日出日落，和大家跳着舞。你知道吗安德鲁，三十多年了，我出生在希腊，明明是希腊人却变成美国国籍，然后参军，又去亚洲打了越战，死了很多人……退伍之后才做了刑警，满世界地乱跑。对于希腊我甚至还不如那些外来的游客熟悉。这些都不算什么，我最后悔的是没有在一结婚就让图拉辞职，没能多陪陪我的孩子们……”

他搂在撒加和加隆肩膀上的手掌拍了拍，而撒加和加隆脸上这时候已经没有了笑容，安静认真地坐在父亲怀里：“有时候我不禁在想，当初选择国际刑警这条路到底对不对。不，我不是说后悔了，实际上我一直以此为责并以此为荣，而且不是这条路我也不会认识图拉，有了家庭。但是……”

说到这里他有些哽咽，我看着他泛红的眼眶，感到心里已经开始愈合的伤口又渗出了苦楚。

那种感觉，叫做感同身受。


	19. Chapter 19

希腊并不是一个幅员辽阔的大国，在第一次世界大战后数年内，希腊遭遇了人口过剩的危机，大量来自土耳其及保加利亚的难民涌入，使得政府出台了限制外国移民的规定，切断了自本世纪初开始的对外移民。

而二次大战之后，希腊虽然不再为人口过剩的问题而烦恼，但向外移民的政策却导致了希腊人口的低增长，到十九世纪七十年代之后，希腊海外侨民的人数几乎与本土人口相持平。

而撒加和加隆这一世的父亲就是其中的一员。

希瑟·狄俄斯库里，一个真实姓氏一级机密的美籍希腊人，国际刑警。

1954年出生于雅典，六岁时全家跟随海外移民的大潮去了美国。就像所有背井离乡的移民，他们的生活一开始非常艰难，不过正好处在美国战后经济政策改革的当口，一起移民的人相当紧密地结合在一起抓住了这次机遇，虽然没有立刻就大富大贵，好歹也算有惊无险地度过了后来的经济危机。

1964年美国参与越南战争，那时候希瑟正好十岁，在各种政治宣传和英雄思想的刺激下对战争怀抱着这样那样的壮志激昂。于是8年后，也就越战结束前三年的1972年，年值18的希瑟不顾家人反对毅然入伍参军，奔赴越南战场，三年后幸而生还并且小立战功。平安归国后，他却摆着大好的前程不要，在亲朋的反对下毅然退伍，加入了国际刑警组织。

——说实话我真的不知道他是怎么想的，既然完好无缺地下了战场就应该珍惜生命，居然还接着去做国际刑警……

加入国际刑警组织后，希瑟依然常驻美国，也就是在这一年，他结识了他的妻子，同样身为国际刑警的图拉·瓦达洛斯，也是早年移民美国的希腊人之一。两人热恋了一年多后，26的希瑟终于在故乡带着他的新娘步入了婚姻的殿堂。

次年撒加和加隆这就来到了这个世界上，我感激那个1981年的5月30号。

新婚产子的图拉休完产假后依然战斗在第一线，与世界各地的犯罪分子做着斗争。但对于年幼的撒加和加隆来说，父母都是国际刑警绝对是一个莫大的悲剧，若不是他们本身就带着年仅三十岁成年人的心智，父母在他们的心中可能只会是一个模糊的印象。但他们的懂事或许也正是希瑟和图拉能够放下他们专心工作的原因。

幸福的时光只有短短的六年，而后却是一生不尽的追悔和哀思。

1986年年底，图拉·狄俄斯库里在法国因公殉职，享年三十岁，痛失爱人的希瑟给自己放了一个长达半年的长假，劝说父母带着儿子们回到了希腊。

此后的几年他满世界地执行各种任务，但在儿子们寒暑假、生日和亡妻的忌日一定抽空回家陪陪孩子。

在我看来，希瑟和图拉称得上是人民的好警察，国家的好公民，但却绝不是一对合格的父母，他们让再世为人的撒加和加隆没有体会到更多家庭的温暖，却让他们再一次的经历了丧亲之痛。

庭院里的歌舞依然欢快，客厅里的气氛却安静到凝滞。

电视里依然传来解说员或正儿八经或慷慨激昂的声音，显得有些突兀。

待希瑟说完那些过去，我们每个人都陷入了沉默，安德鲁和贝莉尔坐在一起，悲伤担忧而又隐含着鼓励地看着他们的朋友。

撒加轻抚着希瑟的手背无声地安慰着他，加隆从希瑟的西装口袋里摸出一块青色的手帕盖到他脸上，在掉下来之前被希瑟接住。

从他们的表情上我看不出这是局外人的安慰，还是当事人的感同身受，但我想他们的心里并不平静。

我低头看着自己的双手，它们在此时弱小到令我感到无比陌生，他们的悲痛将我隔绝在外，即使我想要安慰也无法说出只字片言。

明明身处同一个现实，却像隔绝出了两个不同的世界。

他们就在我的眼前，可是我从未觉得他们离我如此遥远。

“啊！输了！”利伊的声音突然打破了这一室的沉闷，“加隆！你输了！”

所有人中利伊绝对是最无辜的那个，只有他是真正的孩童，尚未接触过这个世界的残酷，对于一切喜怒哀乐有着最直观的表达。

成年人的隐忍他不懂，但这一刻他的童真却让我们觉得无比美好。

希瑟第一个笑了出来，他拿着手帕胡乱抹了一把脸，塞进口袋里，对着一直像朋友那样安慰着他的撒加笑了笑，在撒加同样笑着放开他的手时，转头问加隆：“孩子，你们打赌了吗？”

“赌了！下次去雅典的时候我们就能住在加隆家了，他要给我们当导游，还要请我们吃饭！”

希瑟大笑着越过加隆把利益抱在怀里，安德鲁和贝莉尔也只是含笑看着，只要不是太严重的事情他们一般都是笑嘻嘻地放任我们。

而显然，现在大家都已经放松下来了。

希瑟抱着利伊还觉得不够，看到缩在撒加身边的我就直接伸手拎了过去，他的力气相当大，我感觉自己在他手里就像一只可怜的猫。

眼巴巴地看着撒加，他却笑着说了声：“不怕。”就托着我放到了希瑟的怀里。

我不安地动了动，随即靠了上去。

希瑟的胸膛相当宽广厚实，隔着西装布料也能感觉到其后硬邦邦的手感，不愧是当过兵又干刑警的，身材很有料嘛。

安德鲁的怀抱就是软绵绵的，而撒加以前将近一百九十公分，虽然同样高大，但是十三年的不良作息让他的身子和希瑟一比就显得单薄了一些。

而身边现在的他显然还是一个孩子，十岁的男孩子就算再能长也和二十八九岁的成年人相去甚远。

我无比怀念那个只属于我的温暖怀抱，那个悲悯而自律，殉道者一般的无私和自私的人。


	20. Chapter 20

头顶上的希瑟兴高采烈地和安德鲁策划下一次雅典之旅，这一次希瑟有一个半月的长假，即使过了一月六日的主显节，也还有一个星期的时间能留在希腊，于是他和安德鲁一拍即合，决定在一月七号和我们一家一起去雅典。

他们讨论得很热烈，包括利伊也在我旁边对着加隆要求这个要求那个，就因为他支持的球队凑巧赢了加隆支持的那支。

我百无聊赖地抓着撒加的头发，他也毫不在意仍我拉着拽着或者编出个难看的辫子。

这份放纵不同于我曾经熟悉的爱护，这只是作为一个乖孩子所表现出来的成熟懂事与谦和有礼。

他们是真的一点都不记得我了，撒加现在对我是不错，但也只是对一个需要照顾的小妹妹那样的喜欢，而且基本上是因为第一次见面时的误会，和后面我的紧密跟随方针。

而加隆……到目前为止他根本就没和我说过一句话！对他来说我只是一个与他没什么直接关系的人，和小时候的他比较相像的利伊反倒更讨他的喜欢。

不得不说，这个事实真的很令人痛苦和……憋屈。

我心烦意乱地绞着撒加的头发，没去控制力气，反正小孩子的力气也没多大，而且我觉得我需要好好排解一下我的憋屈。

等我再次低头的时候，撒加那撮海蓝色的头发已经在我手里变成了一团杂毛，我抬头看着他，正对上他看着我的双眼，见我装出一脸的无辜，他笑了起来。

“好玩吧？”

他凑过来轻轻地抽走已经被我蹂躏得惨不忍睹的那一团头发，放进了新的一把。我的连指手套早在吃饭的时候就丢在了一边，这把新头发冰凉顺滑的质感让我的手自动地就把它们抓在了手里。

我不好意思地笑了笑，放开了它们。

“唔……腻了？”

撒加自言自语着，伸出左手摊在我的手心里。指根处有着小小的茧，掌心的纹路也比我的手来的深和明显。

这并不是一个孩子的手。

我疑惑地歪着脑袋无声询问，他将另一只手盖在上面，双手合拢。

然后对着我神秘一笑。

“看，还有更好玩的。”

即使那张脸还说不上成熟或是男人的魅力什么的，也足以让我心跳加速，赶忙热着脸低头专心去看他手里的秘密。

他慢慢摊开了手掌，一颗包装精致的糖果静悄悄地躺在那白皙的手心里。

我愣住了，撒加不引人注意地将那颗糖果放进我的棉衣口袋里，然后竖起食指点在唇上，做了一个保守秘密的动作。

我呆呆地看着他，慢慢摇了摇头。

撒加皱着眉头想了想，无奈地笑起来，又是一次合拢双手。

“再一个。吃多了会牙疼哦。”

这一次我彻彻底底地看清了，撒加原本什么都没有的手掌上凭空出现了一颗巧克力！

“哼！”

就像起了一种连锁反应，身侧立刻传来一声冷哼，不是利伊更不是希瑟，它的源头只能是加隆。

我僵着身子不敢回头，撒加迅速地将巧克力塞进我手里，结果还是被希瑟看了个正着。

这下大人们全都停止了交谈，看向我们这里。

暴露了。

我的心里只有这三个字在回响。

撒加发现自己的动作被注意到后，苦笑着，有些无奈地耸了耸肩，暗地里却隔着希瑟对加隆送去了轻飘飘的一瞥。

我认得清那里面警告的意味。

希瑟沉默了一会儿，高声对我们说道：“看，这是一个惊喜不是吗？我的儿子可是从来不轻易表演他们的魔术的！露西比，这好玩吗？”

我看也不敢看他，结结巴巴地回答：“好、好玩……”

好玩才有鬼了！这哪里是什么魔术？这根本就是撒加当年的成名绝技“异次元空间”！

这一瞬间我突然明白了迪斯在家里受到歧视的原因。

仅仅只是不符年龄的成熟还没什么，充其量也只会被人评价为个性、特立独行之类的，好点的像撒加这样就能得到一个懂事的褒奖。

但如果他们那异于常人能力也随着他们一起转世，那么在普通人的眼里，他们就只是异类！

不被理解，不被接受，只能处在社会的公正无法涉及的角落可悲群体。

这个世界没有圣斗士，应该也没有其他神祇的战士，而不管是否存在着其他有着特殊能力的人，人类本质里都是一种非常惧怕和排斥异类的种群。

例如中世纪对所谓魔女的迫害，魔法和魔术这些特殊能力在普通人的眼里就是一种未知而可怕的力量。

他们总是妄加揣测，惧怕又贪婪，在面对异能力者时就像全体得了被害妄想症，总幻想着自己的生存遭受到那些稀有种群的迫害，誓以消灭非我族群者来保证自己想象中的安全。

那么对于这些异能力者来说，未来有着怎样的景象完全可以预料。

这实在是太不公了！

他们已经脱离了圣斗士的轨迹，战士的职责，为什么还要留下他们的力量而不让它随着记忆一起消失在轮回之中？

他们可能会面对来自至亲和周围之人的非议，压迫，甚至伤害。

即使能够处在家人的保护之下，他们也很难被整个社会所接纳。

是非功过终会在千年的流逝中慢慢地化成云烟，他们本就未曾出现在人类记载的历史上，但现在，他们的存在却依然要被人残酷地抹去。

我第一次深切地庆幸他们不是真正的孩子，就算没有了记忆，那已然历经磨砺的心智也能使他们在面对伤害时能够更好地保护自己。

面对能力的暴露，撒加和加隆没有表现出任何惊慌，希瑟更是坦然地让两兄弟在我们面前表演了所谓的”魔术”。

手掌飞快地翻转着，时不时出现这样那样的小物件，一会儿是在撒加手上，一会儿在加隆手上，有一次甚至跑到了利伊的裤子里。

那是玩得很起劲的加隆干的好事，我那一家子普通人一边兴致勃勃地看着一边啧啧惊叹。

这时候客厅里只有我们几人，外边庭院里的人群依然没有散场，尽管如此，撒加和加隆还是尽量让自己的动作看起来更像是一场魔术表演。

我偷偷观察着希瑟的神情，他的脸上有着不知是欣慰还是感动的笑容，但那深沉的双目中还是透出了隐隐的担忧。


	21. Chapter 21

今天的衣服是一套红色的小洋装，整理完自己的床铺和利伊的狗窝，我从枕头底下抽出那枚新年的幸运银币塞进裙子的暗袋里，走进走廊边的洗漱间开始打理自己。

希腊人的传统居室不会有光照的烦恼，洗漱间里一片明亮，所有用具都整齐地摆放在它们该在的位置。阳光透过窗户照射在镜子上，细小的灰尘在光束中现形快乐地游动，世界在这里缩放成一个微观的景象。

我喜欢这种感觉。

偏头避开镜面上阳光刺目的反射点，我将长至腰间的长发拉起，贝莉尔对头发的保养很有一套，她令它们总是顺直又滑亮，白色的发丝在阳光的笼罩下散发出一层温暖的光晕。

拿着梳子将头顶梳整齐，然后用蓝色的发带扎起。

胸前的吊坠随着这一连串动作从衣领中滑出，我看着那交织在一起的红色与蓝色，一时之间有种茫然的感觉。

“你还活着，他也还活着，这难道不够使你庆幸了吗？”

镜中的幼小到陌生的人说着，她的脸上和眼里满是冷冷的嘲讽。

哦，这是我。

闭了闭眼，错觉消失，我将吊坠塞回衣领，挪开垫脚的小凳子。

现在是早上九点半，我走进餐厅准备吃早餐。

意料之内，大家都还没有离开餐桌，安德鲁坐在上首的位子抚摸着他的大肚皮，笑眯眯地看着右手边的希瑟先生，撒加与希瑟先生并排而坐，面前摆着咖啡杯于留着一些面包屑的餐盘。

加隆与利伊不见踪影。

今天的早餐依然是饼干面包煎蛋培根之类的东西，配上苦得要命的希腊咖啡。

我看到希瑟先生在安德鲁的注视下，端起杯子一饮而尽，我由衷地佩服他的勇气。

“亲爱的，早上好！昨晚睡得好吗？”

走近餐桌的时候，安德鲁笑呵呵地和我打着招呼，另外两人的目光也看了过来，我点点头，说道：“早上好，安德鲁，希瑟叔叔，撒加……咳，早上好。”

说到撒加的时候我噎了一下，虽然从年龄上来说我该叫他声哥哥，但是总觉得别扭。

好在撒加并不在意，他现在变得似乎很少去在意什么东西。

在一片“早上好”的回应中我坐到了撒加的对面，他的咖啡杯已经空了，杯子里留下一层褐色的咖啡渣。

他勾唇送给我一个微笑，面色如常，完全不像希瑟先生那样到现在还偷偷苦着脸。

我不由咂舌：“真厉害……”

但是小孩子不该喝咖啡的吧，据说会长不高的，对肠胃也不好。

撒加投来一个疑惑的眼神：“嗯？怎么了？”

“不觉得苦吗？”

他失笑：“有点，习惯就好。”

我发现旁边的希瑟先生脸色更不好看了。

这时候凯瑟琳端着一份早餐放在我面前，由于我和利伊总是赖床，所以我们的早餐都是另外准备的。

看到希瑟桌子上的空杯，凯瑟琳坐到我旁边，也就是希瑟先生对面，期待地问：“咖啡好喝吗？我的家人更喜欢美国咖啡，所以以前没试过传统咖啡，这是贝莉尔阿姨今天教我的，为了保证原汁原味所以我没有加任何其他东西。你们觉得如何？”

安德鲁立刻响应直呼正宗，口感纯得没话说什么的，希瑟先生的脸色有些尴尬，但也还是附和着安德鲁表扬凯瑟琳的手艺。

我在一旁偷笑。

希腊传统咖啡虽然不加奶精但是却可以加一些糖和肉桂粉之类的调味，哪怕只是半片柠檬也是天差地别。不过很显然，我家大人们的口味导致贝莉尔完全忘记了这么回事。

哦，可怜的希瑟先生。

凯瑟琳被接受了夸奖高兴得脸色发红，我看着她闪亮亮的目光，思考要不要过会儿打个电话到意大利。

脚下踢了踢凯瑟琳：卡——罗！我用非常标准的口型这么提醒道。

她的大眼睛眨巴了一下，我以为她该收敛点了吧，可她却站起来将所有人面前的咖啡盘盖在咖啡杯上。

“我们玩个有意思的！”

希瑟先生愣住了：“凯瑟琳小姐，请问你这是……额，玩什么？”

“咦？你不知道吗？占卜啊！我母亲常玩的！”

“……”

当“占卜”这个词出现的时候，很明显在一瞬间冷了场，我们沉默着没有说话，凯瑟琳不明所以地左看看右看看。

然后看向我。

我埋头开始吃早餐。

“咳……嗯，没错，咖啡占卜……是有这么个玩法，很有名。”安德鲁轻咳了一声，屁股在椅子上不安地动了动，我想他大概有点想走人。

“美国没有纯正的希腊咖啡，希瑟你大概没有玩过，这个，嗯……很有意思的。”

用咖啡渣占卜是与希腊咖啡挂钩的传统之一，不过那是一些上了年纪的老婆婆们喜欢的东西，但对安德鲁来说，他宁愿去研究动物内脏烹饪后的纹理。

——这是一个同样时不时会有惊人言行的希腊神话死忠……

偷偷瞄了一眼对面，希瑟先生依然一脸的不明白，撒加倒是很感兴趣的样子。

“这样吗？那我可不可以占补一下加隆能不能顺利从小学毕业？”

一口牛奶差点从我嘴巴里喷出来，十分无语地看着他。

撒加，你喜欢欺负加隆的恶趣味又故态复萌了吗？就算是救场也不用抹黑加隆的智商吧，小心他翻脸哦！

正想着，加隆的声音就阴测测地冒出来了：“撒加，我断言你一辈子被留级！”

闻言，撒加毫不意外地转头对加隆笑起来，我猜的没错，他果然就是挑在加隆进来的时候故意这么说的。

不过加隆倒是没像小时候那样跳脚，只是哼笑一声走了过来，后面利伊屁颠屁颠地跟着他。

这么一打岔，凯瑟琳有些泄气地撇了撇嘴，冲着厨房喊了一声：“贝莉尔阿姨，利伊和加隆回来了！”

贝莉尔应了一声，不一会儿就端着他们的早餐走了出来。

希瑟先生这时候突然大声说：“有了！”

我们都被吓了一跳，贝莉尔端着盘子的手都抖了一下，好在被安德鲁及时扶住。

“爸爸，怎么了？”

“老头子你别一惊一乍的！”

撒加关切地看着他的父亲，加隆跑到贝莉尔面前接过他和利伊的早餐。

贝莉尔的目光在桌子上扫了一圈，了然。她站在安德鲁旁边，饶有兴致地观看着下面的发展。

希瑟指了指他盖着盘子的咖啡杯：“我想起来了，以前听爸爸妈妈说过这个，那么我现在应该是……嗯，摇一摇。”

他用手按住盘子摇了摇，放下。

“对，我记得就是这样。”

过了一会儿，他轻轻将被子翻开，看向盘子，上面除了蒸出来的水汽空空如也。

贝莉尔好心地提醒他：“先看杯子。”

“哦哦，对，我都忘了。”

希瑟拿起杯子认真地看着，我们安静地看着他，结果他看了一阵子，抬头，蓝色的双眼中一片茫然：“好像……看不懂。”

“……”

凯瑟琳颤抖地伸出手示意希瑟将杯子给他，我们全都凑了过去。

“看不懂。”——这是利伊和我。

“蛇？还是英文的S？或者阿拉伯数字数字的8？”——这是撒加。

“乱七八糟的什么玩意儿！”——……这是加隆。

大概杯底的形象还是太过抽象，凯瑟琳研究了半天也没看出到底像什么，最后只得不甚确定地说：“最近大概……要出远门，可能会有些不好的事情，8月份……嗯，要注意防范……哎呀这也只是玩玩，别太当真，不然我们换一个。”

接着凯瑟琳让希瑟在心里许了一到三个愿望，然后把他的咖啡盘直立起来。

“水流的长度代表愿望实现的时间。不流动？哦，真遗憾，那可能暂时没有实现的可能。”

盘子上细小的水珠顽强地凝结着，希瑟的脸色发生了一瞬间的变化。


	22. Chapter 22

一直以来，占卜这东西在我心里除了史昂大人曾经做过的，其他的不是游戏就是把戏，毕竟他是正统教皇，能够直接接触神旨的人。

只不过他的人品不大好，已经在记忆里沉淀许久的侍卫长涅琉斯经久不衰的黑脸，以及小穆当年忆往昔时那副痛并快乐着的样子就是最好的证明。

但我没想到纯良如凯瑟琳也能成为乌鸦嘴的代名词。

一月六日这天，我们本打算开开心心地渡过新年的末尾，明天好更加开心地随希瑟先生一家去雅典。

结果希瑟先生接了一个电话，遗憾地告诉我们不得不取消这次计划。

那时候正是主显节庆祝活动的尾声，岛上的牧师正把十字架丢进浅海里，岸边的年轻小伙子们也正摩拳擦掌地准备下水找到十字架，希望为自己和家人取得这一年的平安和幸福。

加隆和利伊本也想下水，但由于年龄不够直接被大人们赶到了安全的人群后方，倒是希瑟先生很有兴趣地打算加入。

脱了鞋袜，活动了筋骨，希瑟先生对在一旁加油的我们大大地笑着正要纵身一跃。

那个该死的电话就来了。

像希瑟先生这种职业的人，随身配备一个高档手机自然是很正常的事情，下水前衣服和手机都在撒加怀里收着，它响起来的时候撒加立刻就叫住了自己的父亲。

看来是很重要的电话，因为希瑟先生的脸色立刻就凝重了起来，然后告诉我们他的假期提前结束了必须立刻赶回雅典。

撒加和加隆自然也要和他一起回去。

这个消息真的太令人沮丧了！

接到电话后，希瑟先生立刻去港口买了船票，然后火速赶回我们家收拾了行李就要走人。

我们就算再舍不得也是不能拦的，一家人包括听到消息赶来的凯瑟琳送他们去了港口。

又是一次依依惜别，只不过这次的主角换成了我。

“撒加，加隆……你们会留在雅典吗？”

我扯着撒加的袖子泪眼朦胧地望着他，本来打算像个成年人那样平静地一个拥抱，一句“再会”就结束的，但还是忍不住腻腻歪歪。

“加隆，你不是答应了利伊要在雅典招待他的么，我们什么时候可以去？”

“这我可做不得数，今年我们可能和老头子一起去美国，老家伙们说什么亲戚都在美国，留在希腊没意思。”

加隆耸肩撇嘴一副我也没办法的样子。

“加隆，那是爷爷奶奶，你别这么随便。”

撒加严肃地指出加隆的无礼，然后低头对我哄小孩一般说道：“露西比，放手好么。”

我愣了一下，手里却下意识加大了力道。

不想放手，放开的话，眼前这个失而复得的人就又会头也不回地离开。

他无奈地笑起来：“下次吧，下次一定带着你和利伊在雅典玩个尽兴，我答应你们。是吧，加隆？”

“当然，我加隆可不是个说话不算话的人！”他说着瞪向身边的利伊：“所以傻小子，你能不能别这么一脸哀怨地看着我？不就是一个雅典吗？以后哥哥发达了，带你周游世界去！”

利伊依然一脸哀怨：“你发誓！爸爸说要对着阿格龙冥河发誓才算数！”

加隆叹气：“好吧好吧，我发誓，那个什么什么河听到了大爷的话了没有？……好了他说他听到了你可以放心了。”

看到这一幕，我好笑的同时又不由得嫉妒着利伊。

加隆是一个很真性情的人，他不像撒加那样总是用严苛的大局观来制约自己，讨厌谁喜欢谁毫不掩饰，如果说撒加是大海，深邃而包容，那么加隆就是天空，宽广而恣意。

他和利伊的交情产生得毫无预兆，又深得令人无法理解，有时候我甚至怀疑前世的那个人不是我而是利伊。

相比加隆和利伊的直来直去，撒加依然是一张微笑的面具面对所有人，用这幅面孔保护他自己，和所有对他来说重要的存在。

其实真的可以，不用这么累的。

岛上到雅典的船半小时就有一班，我们站着才说了没多久，下一班船就要开了。

船长也是我们的老熟人，见我们一时散不开，现在客人也不多，就乐呵呵地站在甲板上等我们，顺便和靠的比较紧的安德鲁希瑟先生他们搭话。

如果可以，我真希望今天岛上所有的船都坏掉。

不过我想即使是这样，希瑟先生也能带着撒加加隆游回雅典，我听利伊说过他们经常爬山下海的，身体素质很不一般。

大概是我看着那艘船的目光太过怨念，撒加摸了摸我的头，笑着问道：“难道我也要发誓露西比才愿意相信我么？”

我赶紧摇摇头，松开手，从口袋里掏出了一个漂亮的盒子，上面扎着紫色的蝴蝶结。

递给撒加，撒加说着谢谢正准备收下，我却突然收回了手，他愣了一下。

我指着自己的脸说：“亲一下，不然不给你。”

耳边立刻传来一阵嘈杂，诸如利伊大喊着“哥哥我不准”加隆嘲笑撒加“你被小孩子调戏了”之类的声响，我不依不饶地瞪着撒加。

连八岁的利伊都会在学校被女同学索吻，如果撒加的初吻被不知道哪里来的女人抢走了我会杀人的！

一定会的！

撒加笑得更加无奈了，他收回了手，摇摇头。

我以为这是拒绝的意思，不由得低下头，感到失落又后悔，希望他不要因此认为我是个随便的女孩子才好。

正当我打算把盒子塞进撒加怀里然后像小说和电视剧里被拒绝的女孩子那样泪奔回家时，一双手抚在我的脸颊上，抬起头，撒加那白皙稚嫩的脸迅速在视界里放大。

嘈杂的声响变成了倒抽一口气的惊呼，渐渐沉淀为海涛的轻响。

唇上传来柔软的触感，就像贝莉尔在夏天做的蛋奶布丁，不过是温热的，不怎么甜，口感很好。

我张开嘴咬了一下，扑在面上的鼻息停滞了一瞬，我才意识到自己干了什么，马上伸出手，在它还没撤回去之前抱住了撒加的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔，权当安慰他被我咬了一口的损失。

本来只打算亲一下额头或者脸颊的，谁知道得来这么大一个福利。这可是他自己送到我嘴边的，不要白不要！

以前又不是没亲过，大不了以后对他负责就是了。

仿佛看到了光明的前景，我得意地看着撒加，他的脸上没了笑容，抚着嘴唇一脸的若有所思。

我拿出先前的盒子，当着撒加的面打开，拿出一条吊着红色宝石的项链，正是之前挂在我脖子上刻有我名字的那颗。

举着项链踮起脚对他示意，他还是带着那副奇怪的表情，低下头。

撩开海蓝色的长发，手感好得让我忍不住多摸了两下，才将项链系好。

“撒加，你明白我的意思吗？”

撒加摸着吊坠看了许久，然后挑起眉毛勾唇一笑：“我想我明白了。”

明白不代表接受，但也足以令我满足。

未来那么长，谁说我就不能如愿呢？

未完不续


End file.
